Every other weekend
by megryan2189
Summary: For 15 minutes every other weekend and holiday they are a family again. They still love each other but can Damon and Elena overcome their past to be able to work towards the future? Who will stumble and fall? Who will make a decision that pushes the other further away? Will they be able to find their way back together? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

**Damon and Elena have had a whirlwind romance. They met when they were 17 the summer before their senior year. They fell in love hard and fast. Each had separate plans for their lives, but now their plans are the same, be together. Can they stay together and get through their senior year and then their college years with their love still in tact? Here is their story.**

Right now I just have these few chapters. My twilight/tvd crossover has been put on hold temporarily and honestly I don't know when I'll finish it. My other all human story is coming along slow because I still have writers block on that one every now and then. I will finish it though. Right now it's just this one and that one and I'll take turns updating them. Each chapter in this story will start and end with what Damon and Elena are doing in the present but there will be flashbacks to the past. Katherine is not related to Elena and they don't look alike; Katherine looks like she is described in the books blonde hair and blue eyes; Katherine is actually one of Elena's best friends in this story and no she is not out to make Damon fall in love with her. Stefan is not in love with Elena and never has been. Elena is not adopted but her parents are still dead.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

A week.

I'd been here at Texas A&M a week and was still only half unpacked. I don't think I really wanted to unpack the whole way.

I stood there in the apartment I had rented off campus and stared at the boxes. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, it was nice but it wasn't home. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I twirled the silver band that was on the third finger of my left hand and felt my heart break more. I could do this, I had to do this...I didn't want to do this. I was 20 years old off at college and supposed to have the most fun I'd ever have yet I was already counting the days until the first holiday. I pulled out my phone and slid my fingers over the keys to unlock it. I scrolled until I found the right number and typed my message.

_To: Elena  
Got schedule today. 2 months until Thanksgiving. 1 month until first holiday, if you call a day off a holiday. I miss you. I love you. XOXO_

I sat my phone on the kitchen counter and grab a box that was left unlabeled. I roll my eyes as I pull out the box of condoms with the note from Stefan telling me to 'be safe' and chunk it in the trash. I won't be needing those. I took out the miscellaneous bathroom stuff and put it up before I heard a knock of my door. I grumbled all the way there as I grabbed my phone off the counter to see if she hopefully texted me back.

Nothing. I sigh as I open the door and shove the offensive phone in my pocket.

"Hey Dammy. 2 months and then we can go home. Sucks huh?"

I looked at the blonde that was my life long best friend/greatest annoyance/little brothers girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. I don't say anything. I turn around and leave the door open behind me. I hear it close and hear the clicking of her annoying high heels on the floor.

"You're more unpacked than I am though. I know we haven't talked much since the...arguments before we left but I do have one question though, it was one that Caroline asked me before I left."

I plop down on the couch next to her and hand her a soda. "Shoot Kat."

"If you could go back in life, would you change anything?"

"No." My heart said no my head said yes.

She nods her head. "Not even your senior year?"

I look up at her and she's staring at me. I leaned forward and grabbed the picture of Elena and I at graduation. "Would I change my senior year?...No. It was the one year of my life that I would never change."

It was hands down the best year of my life. Who knew that meeting Elena Gilbert would change me forever?

* * *

It was the summer before senior year and I found myself driving to my coach's house for a 'welcome back to school party'. All the football players, cheerleaders, and basically the whole school was invited but almost nobody showed up. Who would come to a teachers house on a Friday? I pulled up and noticed that it was just my car out front, great alone with the coach again unless little brother and his annoying peppy cheerleader girlfriend showed up...doubtful. I got out and rang the doorbell. I waited a couple of minutes then gave up, I shrugged and turned around when I heard the door open.

I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks. She was not coach nor was she the coach's wife Jenna, this girl was...perfect. I was having what Katherine would call a girly moment. All my thoughts fled from my mind and were replaced by this one gorgeous girl. Her hair was brown and beautiful and fell all the way down her back. Her eyes were so brown it was like looking at melted chocolate. She was wearing a Metallica t-shirt with blue jeans and converse, she was perfectly perfect.

"You're here for Ric's party right?"

God her voice was like angels singing. I gulped and stepped forward towards her. "Yeah. I'm Damon." I held out my hand.

"I'm Elena. Come in." She took my hand and I swear her skin was softer than anything I've ever felt. "Ric is upstairs so I'll just go get him. There's pizza and drinks in the kitchen."

I watch her run up the stairs before I force my legs to move again. Who the hell was she? The thought came to me too late as I entered the kitchen and looked at the pizza box. Was one pizza going to be enough, even if Stefan and Katherine showed up along with the handful of other football players and cheerleaders that usually came one pizza would barely feed us all. I heard voices come from the stairs as Ric was walking towards the kitchen.

"It'll be fine Elena. Have fun for once." He called the words back up the stairs as he came face to face with me. "Salvatore, just the one I wanted to see. I see you got my note in your locker."

"Yeah the party. One pizza will not feed the people who actually show up this year Saltzman."

He chuckles. "Yeah about that...it's actually just going to be you and Elena. No party this year." I started to object but he cut me off. "Let me explain. Elena is my niece, well Jenna's niece, her and her brother Jeremy have moved in with us and I need you to get to know Elena. Jenna and I are taking Jeremy out to meet some kids his age and then we're going to a movie. Elena's a special girl and she's been through a lot Damon. I know you're a good kid even though most people think you're a dick. Just talk to her so at least when school starts in a month she'll have one friend. But promise me something okay?"

"You want me to get to know Elena so she has a friend? That's...bad parenting right? Setting up who her friends are..." He gives me this no nonsense look so I shrug it off. "Fine. What do you need me to promise?"

He looks back towards the door where Jenna is now standing with Elena and a guy who looks just about 3 years younger than me before he turns back to me. "Don't hurt her. I know that you will love her, don't hurt her." He doesn't wait for a reply before he walks to the door and kisses Elena's forehead and closes the door behind him.

Did he seriously just tell me I'd fall in love with this girl I don't even know? I'm Damon freaking Salvatore, I don't fall in love. I stand there for a few more seconds before I start to walk towards the door. "Well. It was nice to meet you Elena but I think I'll head out." It was clear before that she didn't want to be left alone with a guy she didn't know. I didn't hear what she told Ric but she didn't sound happy. I got to the porch steps before I heard her voice again.

"Wait, Damon. I can't eat a whole pizza myself."

I turn around and stare at the gorgeous creature in front of me. "You want me to stay?"

She smirks. "What's better than a free pizza with a mysterious stranger?"

I smirk back. "Absolutely nothing."

-1 month later-

"No I'm not going to school Lena." I called out to her through the door. My parents were already gone for work and Stefan had left with Katherine earlier, most likely for a quickie before school.

"Come on Damon. They're just glasses. It's not that bad."

I open the door and come face to face with my girlfriend. "Not that bad. I dropped my last pair of contacts down the sink and I can't get new ones until after school. I'm sorry but I'm skipping today." There was no way in hell I was going to school without my contacts. No one; well besides her, Stefan, and Katherine; knew I wore glasses. I was determined to keep it that way.

"You're going to leave me all alone in a new school?" She looked away as she walked past me to sit on my bed.

I shook my head and followed her. I knelt down in front of her and placed my hands on her knees. "You won't be alone. You'll have Stef and Kat." She looks up at me and I swear that look should be illegal. Damn saying no to her is like telling a puppy you don't love it, impossible. I sigh and grab my bag from my bed. "Lets go. We'll be late if we don't leave now. But...if anyone comments on my glasses I might need you to make me feel better."

She smiles and throws her arms around my neck. "I will definitely make you feel better."

I put my arm around her waist as we walk downstairs to my car. Ever since that one night we ate pizza we've been inseparable. Today was the first day of school and I knew Elena would be just fine. Kat was going to introduce her to the cheerleaders today and her first practice would be today after school. I parked my car next to Stefan's and as predicted Kat was there to whisk my girlfriend away from me.

"Elena! You have to meet everyone! Come on!" Kat looped her arm through Elena's and pulled her away from me. 'I love you.' She mouthed the words and I mouthed them back.

Stefan threw his arms around me and walked me into the school behind them. "Your senior year big brother. I have a feeling big things are going to happen to you this year. Starting with Elena Gilbert."

I smiled and followed after him. I had no idea just how many things my senior year held for me. The school year started to fly by. Elena and I were always together and we were the talk of the school. Damon Salvatore, the number one football player and school man whore, now had a steady girlfriend. Elena Gilbert, hot new cheerleader and Coach Saltzman's niece, who was dating Damon Salvatore. Football was going great and we were already planning out what colleges we could go to together. We had almost every class together. Elena was adjusting to being in a new school like a pro, and Jeremy had even found himself a girlfriend who was quickly becoming a best friend to Elena, Bonnie Bennett.

Little did I know that after a month and a half of school our lives we going to change already.

-1 ½ months later- (they've been dating 2 ½ months)

I climbed in her window and saw her pacing back and forth. It had been a month and a half since Elena and I both made the decision to show each other how much we loved each other. I never thought it would lead us to this morning. "Are you sure Elena?"

She gives me this 'are you serious' look. "Yes Damon, I'm sure. I'm late. The test is there." She points towards her desk and I walk over to it. "It takes 3 minutes. I just took it so we have to wait."

I nod. Luckily it was 6am and no one else was awake in her house yet. I took her in my arms and held her. I told her everything would be okay and she just nodded her head.

"It's been 3 minutes. I'll look at it." She gets up and leaves me sitting on her bed.

I look down at my class ring and can't help but think about the last couple of months. I never expected to meet Elena but that night we shared a pizza changed everything. I was never the boyfriend type but with Elena, I wanted to be better for her. I wanted to be someone who deserved to be her boyfriend. We got close that night. She was born in Mystic Falls but raised in Atlanta. She loves to write and she wants to be a journalist. She loves her little brother and she moved back to Mystic Falls after her parents died in a car accident. Her favorite food is sweet and sour chicken and her favorite movie is A Walk To Remember. She steals the covers when she sleeps, and she makes the cutest sounds when she dreams. After that night we sent text messages back and forth to each other every night and when we weren't on the phone with each other we were actually with each other. My parents liked her (or so I thought). Jenna and Ric liked me. Every time I touched her it was like electricity was going through me. I'd never felt like this about anyone before and I knew I never would again. I was completely and irrevocably in love with Elena Gilbert. I wanted a family with her, no matter when that family came along I knew I wanted that. I'd had dreams about it before this morning. I wanted her, forever. I took off my class ring and took a deep breath.

"Elena wait." She turns around before she picks up the test. "Come here. I need to tell you something before you look at that test okay?"

"What is it Damon? You look like you're sick. You're pale." She cups my face and I smile and lean into her hands.

I grab her hands and place them at her sides while keeping her left one in my hands. "I love you Elena. I know that we've been dating for 2 ½ months, hell we've known each other that long, but I know that I love you. I've never felt this way before and I know I won't feel it with anyone but you. You're special, and warm, and pure, and honestly I don't see what I did to deserve you. I know we are 17 but for me 17, 27, 77, 107...I'd still feel the same way at any of those ages that I do now. I...I want to do this before you look at the test because I don't want your answer to be based on that okay?" She nods and I see the gears clicking her head. She's smart and I'd bet my Camaro that she knows what's coming. I get on one knee with my class ring in my hand. "I promise I will buy you the best wedding ring but this is all I have right now. I want a future with you Elena, I always have and always will. I want a family with you...kids, marriage, dog, the whole 9 yards. Will you marry me?"

I wait there, for how long I'm not quite sure. She never looks away from my eyes and it makes me happy. She's not considering this because of that test on her desk, she's considering it because I'm offering her me out of my love for her not obligation. "Yes." I hear the word and I slip the ring on her finger first then I pick her up and spin her around as my lips find hers for a tender, loving kiss.

I frown momentarily. "It's too big. Sorry." She smiles and grabs some scotch tape off her desk and tears some off to wrap around the bottom of the ring, when she slips it back on her finger it fits. "You're amazing. I never would have thought of that. Now to the elephant my love, shall we look?"

She nods and I watch her pick it up. She looks at it, then the box, then it, and then at me. "Two lines." I look over her shoulder at the picture on the box. One line means not pregnant, two lines means... "I'm pregnant Damon."

I turn her around and shake my head. "No. WE are pregnant Elena."

After talking to Elena for about an hour I decide to go home and get my parents and Stefan and come back to her house. We don't know how far along she is exactly but we do know that we should probably tell our families now. My dad was not too happy when I told him that we had to go to Elena's to talk and that Stefan and I would miss school but he came anyways. I could see my mom was worried and she kept looking at me like she knew what was coming. Stefan was silent, he hadn't said a word since I told him we were missing school to talk with Elena's family. When we got there I knocked on the door and Jeremy led us to the living room where he sat in the recliner. Jenna and Ric were on the love seat; while Stefan, my mom, and my dad were on the couch. I walked and joined Elena in front of the fireplace and felt her nervousness. Everyone was staring at us and suddenly I felt like I was about to pull a pin out of a grenade and everything would blow up. Elena squeezed my hand and we both took a deep breath.

"We're getting married." We both say it at the same time. I look at the people in the room and think to myself, the pin has been pulled and now the grenade is blowing up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MARRIED DAMON!" That was my father. He stood up and I could see the anger in his face.

Jeremy and Stefan were still silent but they came and stood next to Elena and I, they were showing they were on our side no matter what our reasons were.

"Elena married at 17?" That was Ric. It was like a question and a statement at one time. I don't think he really objected though I had no idea why, he was her Uncle. He should be pissed.

"Damon are you sure you want to do this?" I look at my mom and nod my head.

"Wait. Elena, I'm your aunt and I know you. There is more. Tell me now." I watch as Elena meets Jenna's eyes and she shrinks into my side. My father looks from Jenna to Elena to me to the boys behind us and then he steps towards Elena. I move myself to stand in front of her.

"Jenna please." Elena is still looking at her aunt but Jenna gives her this stern look that says she's not messing around. "I'm pregnant."

So many things happen at once. Jenna falls back into Ric's arms with what looks like acceptance and happiness on her face, my mom sits back on the couch in utter shock, Jeremy grabs Elena and puts her behind him and Stefan plants himself in front of Jeremy while I push my father back towards the couch when he took one more step towards Elena.

"YOU LYING LITTLE GIRL! MY SON WOULD NOT GET ANYONE PREGNANT!"

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT DAD! It wasn't meant to happen but I did! It's my baby and I damn sure will be there for the baby and Elena." For the next 5 minutes my dad and I forget that there are other people in the room.

"What about school Damon? You can't go to school and raise a child. Colleges won't offer you that football scholarship with a wife and baby. The NFL won't want someone who wasn't number 1 in high school and college. What will you do Damon?"

I scoff. "What if I don't want to play football? The NFL is YOUR dream dad. What if I want to be a lawyer, a doctor, make my own business, maybe be a veterinarian. But get this right now, I will finish high school and so will Elena. We will graduate and we will raise our child and we will do it TOGETHER!"

"So that's your choice? Her?" The way he says her makes me want to strangle him. He's talking about Elena like she's gum on the bottom of his fucking shoe. Bastard.

"I love Elena." Every word is spoken with unwavering resolve and truth.

My dad doesn't hesitate in his next statement. "Then pack your shit and get out of my house. You are not my son anymore. That girl ruined you Damon. Abigail, Stefan we are leaving." I stare at him as he turns to walk out of the house with my mom right behind him, she doesn't even look at me. Stefan doesn't move. My dad pauses and looks at him. "Stefan we are leaving. NOW!" I turn around and place my hands on Stefan's shoulders.

"Go Stef. I'll see you at home when I come for my stuff. We'll talk later but you need to go with him okay?" I will protect my brother as I always have, and right now that means he needs to go with our dad.

He nods once. "Congratulations big brother." He smiles and hugs Elena before he follows my father out the door.

The next moment Elena is in my arms and Jeremy is sitting down on the recliner with his head in his hands. I lead Elena over to the couch and notice that Jenna hasn't taken her eyes off the front door. She looks pissed.

"Damon. Where will you stay?" She turns to me when she asks the question and Elena looks at her with shock in her eyes.

I shake my head. "I guess I'll call around and see if I can bunk with Matt or Tyler until I can get some money for a hotel."

She gets up and sits on the coffee table across from Elena and I. "I know you both are smart and that you both have some strong bond between the two of you. Do I wish you would have waited to have kids, yeah but dammit I can't be the pot that calls the kettle black. I was there just like Jeremy when Miranda told our parents she was pregnant at your age. I watched them do what Giuseppe did to Damon and I can't do that. My sister had to live in a hotel with Grayson because he left his home because his parents didn't have room for Miranda and a baby. We have room here. Damon you can move in here. We will all help you both and if you want to get married before or after the baby it doesn't matter we will be there just the same. You still have family." She puts her arms around Elena and pulls back stroking her hair. "I'll let you two talk alone. Ric, Jeremy...kitchen!" They get up and follow her while Elena turns back to me.

No words need to be said. I can see it in her eyes that she's scared. After a few minutes we both walk into the kitchen to find out Jenna made us all breakfast. Ric and Jeremy congratulate us and offer to help me go pack up my stuff. After we eat the three of us leave while Elena goes to make room in her room for my stuff. We haven't decided on a wedding date yet but we definitely want it to be before the baby comes and before we graduate. My parents don't say a word as I start packing up my stuff. I only take what is important to me, I leave behind all my football trophies. I never wanted any of them anyway the only reason I played was because my dad wanted me to. I like to play it yeah but I don't want to do that for the rest of my life. We carry box after box out to the Camaro, Ric's SUV and Jeremy's audi. By the end of the day I'm all moved into Elena's room. We lay down in her bed that night and start to talk about dates.

"This is getting us no where Lena. Let's just put this on hold. How about we celebrate our new stage in our relationship?" I wiggle my eyebrows and roll over on top of her.

I capture her lips in mine and kiss her passionately. Our tongues are dancing and our bodies are already molding together as one. Her hands slowly grasp the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head. I grab her shirt and throw it behind me and hear her giggle as it lands on the lamp. Our shorts are the next thing to go, she's left only in her little green thong that is such a fucking turn on. I kiss my way down her neck and take one of her pert little nipples in my mouth.

"2 weeks."

She moans the words and my hands stop roaming over her body and I pull my mouth away from her nipple. "What?"

She laughs and bites her bottom lip. "2 weeks. Our 3 month anniversary. That should be the date."

The wedding. She's talking about the wedding while I'm trying to make love to her. Yet I do love the idea she has. I smile back at her. "2 weeks it is. Now may we continue we do have school tomorrow love." She nods and I grab her nipple back as my hands pull her thong from her body. No other words are spoken between us as we make love to each other. We fall asleep and I can't help but think about how much our lives are going to change but I never knew to expect what I would soon encounter the next day.

We woke up the next morning and left for school with Jeremy. Stefan met us in the parking lot and we told Katherine about the baby and wedding, she was ecstatic but said she already knew. What the hell? How would she already know, our families were the only ones who knew and they wouldn't spread it around school? It was 1st period that I heard the whispers of what happened. April Fell had seen Elena at the drug store buying the test, one thing led to another and she figured it out. Everyone thought I was only marrying Elena because she trapped me into it. Some people said I was ruining my life and Elena's by letting her keep this child. By lunch I was fuming mad by everyone's assumptions and Elena was no where to be seen. I went in search for her and found her in the principals office with Jeremy who looked quite pissed. I walk in and nothing could have prepared me for what I heard.

"I'm going to get my Uncle because this is wrong on so many levels!" Jeremy stormed past me and I stared at his retreating figure for a second before placing my stare on the principal.

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Salvatore. I was just suggesting to Ms. Gilbert that maybe she would be more comfortable attending another school...more suited to her...needs."

I narrow my eyes and glance at Elena. Something tells me that what was said in here was not what was told to me. "I don't agree. I think Elena can get a good education right here."

"That's true but due to recent events, I think she would be more comfortable somewhere else."

I scoff and raise my eyebrows. "You mean because she's having MY baby?" I grab Elena's hand and pull her to stand next to me. "I go where she goes. I know for a fact YOU want a football team that can take you to state and WIN. The team can't do that without me, so if you send my WIFE away you send ME away with her. The fact that she is pregnant is hurting no one at this school except what you think people will think of your school. You know where she lives...we live...when you want to apologize to her for your rudeness come and do it. Goodbye." I turn on my heel and walk out with my hand still in Elena's. We walk to the car and I drive us to the house. I didn't really care about playing football anymore but I knew that the principal would want a winning season and I knew I was the best shot at that happening, the shallow bitch. Would anyone really care if Elena walked across that stage pregnant, probably not because she stayed in school when most girls would drop out.

"Damon maybe she was right. Maybe I should go to another school, she gave me brochures."

I take the brochures from Elena and tear them in two. "She's not right Elena. You are having a baby not planning a mass murder or something. You don't deserve to be kicked out of school for that. Plus it takes two to do the horizontal tango and I love doing it with you baby." I wink at her and wiggle my eyebrows. She slaps me on the arm but blushes at me. I love that blush.

There is a knock on the door and I answer it to find Principal McArthur on the other side. "I owe Ms. Gilbert an apology and I hope that both of you will forgive me and come back to school. Starting Monday." She apologizes to Elena and we both accept it. Jeremy comes home with Stefan and Katherine 15 minutes later and tells us what really happened to get the principal here.

"Okay you guys seriously have almost the whole school standing behind you guys. Honestly after lunch when people heard what happened half the school started boycotting. No one went to classes and some people..." He looks at Katherine and Stefan. "threatened to drop out or transfer to RICHMOND! Our rival school! McArthur was furious and...it will probably go down in history." Jeremy plops down in the recliner and starts laughing. "I only wish I had a camera so I could have recorded it."

I laugh. "Would have made good TV. I have good news though. Lena and I set a date, for the wedding." This brings Jenna in from the kitchen and all four of them are waiting anxiously for the date. "2 weeks from today. Friday September 27."

* * *

"What can I get for you?" The waitress was waiting to take our order at the cafe Katherine had suggested we eat at.

"2 burgers with fries and 2 cokes." I order without looking up, I'm once again staring at my phone willing her to answer.

I'm not good company anymore. Hell I haven't been out to eat anywhere for 6 months. I can feel Kat staring at me and I try to think of something to say, anything to make a conversation start, yet I come up empty. Kat is Elena's best friend, they formed a bond stronger than the one I had with Elena that summer. "You should hate me Kat." She has every right and honestly I hate myself.

She sighs and I look up to see her put her face in her hands. "I know I should Dammy but I...I just need to know why? You love her I know you do so why?"

Before I could answer a woman comes over to the table and places a beer on a coaster. "You look like you could use a beer and I have an extra. I'm Rose by the way."

I glance up at her. "Ok."

Her face falls. Suddenly Kat takes the beer from in front of me. "Thank you so much Rose. And I will be sure to like it when I drink it. By the way I'll be the one taking him home so you can go now." I turn to face Kat and her face holds the same fury I saw before I left Mystic Falls, when she had found out what I did.

"You're his girlfriend then?"

Kat smiles at the woman, Rose, and I know that smile. It's not a genuine smile. "No. I'm his wife's best friend and his babies Aunt." And on that note Rose walks away. "Hm, apparently babies and wives don't make you irresistible. Now do you want to tell me what happened months ago and why you were a complete DICK to my best friend aka your wife?"

I sigh and let my head fall and bang on to the table. At that moment my phone rings.

_Three thirty in the morning, not a soul in sight.  
The city's lookin like a ghost town on a moonless summer night.  
Raindrops on the windshield, there's a storm movin in.  
He's headin back from somewhere, that he never should have been.  
And the thunder rolls.  
And the thunder rolls._

"You put that as her ring tone?" She seems puzzled as I let the song play and it went to voicemail. I had missed a call from Elena because I had been relieving that moment that the song talked about. That was the exact scene from 6 months ago and it still hurt every damn day.

"God, Damon. You are still punishing yourself aren't you? You still love her and want to be her husband again don't you?" I don't answer her. I haven't been Elena's husband for 4 months now and it's killed me every day. I can't take off the ring even though something tells me she took it off a long time ago. I can't stop loving her even though Elena might not love me anymore, she has every reason not to love me. I'm not good for her. I hurt her. I did what Ric asked me not to do. I only look up when Kat sighs and grabs my hand across the table.

"She still loves you Damon." She touches my ring and I see the emotion in her eyes. "She still wears hers too you know. Papers are papers Damon but it's like the minister said 'Your love for each other is like the rings you give to each other. A perfect circle. Never ending.' I don't hate you but I do think it's time that both you and Lena stop being stubborn ass's and talk to each other about what you really want."

"She won't forgive me Kat. I can't even forgive myself. I have to go listen to her voice mail. I'll be right back." I don't wait for her reply.

I get up and walk outside and press the 1 and call my voice mail. I enter the password and listen to her message.

_I got your text. I'll send Kaylee with Stefan for thanksgiving. I hope you're settling in at school alright. I...I...she sighs...I need to go help Jeremy and Kaylee finish cleaning up from dinner. I'll talk to you later Snuggles._

I save the message and press the end button. I didn't want Kaylee to come here for thanksgiving, I wanted to go there. I want Elena to be there for thanksgiving too. I can't do this every other weekend and every other holiday shit no matter what the papers say. I love Elena and I love Kaylee. It doesn't hit me that she said snuggles before she hung up. She used the nickname she gave me that summer we met, she hasn't used that since our senior year. "Kat. She called me Snuggles."

I hear her chuckle. "Maybe that circle crap is right after all. Don't give up hope yet Dammy. Elena's still there, you just have to work a little harder to win back her heart than before."

I nod and we eat our dinner. Kat's right. Before it was life changing and easy for both Elena and I to give our hearts to each other, we both needed them protected and loved. I had broken hers and in turn broken mine. We aren't those carefree 17 year olds who shared a pizza with a stranger, we were 20 year olds who knew exactly how it felt to have your heart ripped from your chest. We both had walls that we built up to ensure it never happened again.

Now I just have to prove to Elena that I can be that guy again. I need to love her and show her that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get her back, even if it means going to a college that is thousands of miles away from the two girls I love the most. "I'll get her back Kat. I love her. I'll make it right."

"I know."

I smile and take a fry from her plate and that starts the food swiping war. I should have noticed Kat's smile that would have told me that thousands of miles away someone else would be having a conversation much like the one I just had. I didn't notice it though.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

**Damon and Elena have had a whirlwind romance. They met when they were 17 the summer before their senior year. They fell in love hard and fast. Each had separate plans for their lives, but now their plans are the same, be together. Can they stay together and get through their senior year and then their college years with their love still in tact? Here is their story.**

Right now I just have these few chapters. My twilight/tvd crossover has been put on hold temporarily and honestly I don't know when I'll finish it. My other all human story is coming along slow because I still have writers block on that one every now and then. I will finish it though. Right now it's just this one and that one and I'll take turns updating them. Each chapter in this story will start and end with what Damon and Elena are doing in the present but there will be flashbacks to the past. Katherine is not related to Elena and they don't look alike; Katherine looks like she is described in the books blonde hair and blue eyes; Katherine is actually one of Elena's best friends in this story and no she is not out to make Damon fall in love with her. Stefan is not in love with Elena and never has been. Elena is not adopted but her parents are still dead.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

I was sitting on the stool in front of the counter at Jenna's. Jeremy had taken Kaylee to the park and Jenna texted me to come over and she wasn't even here yet. It had been a week since he left. I didn't tell him goodbye at the airport nor that I loved him. He was miles away in Texas and I wasn't dealing very well. I could hide it pretty well or so I thought until this morning when Jeremy told me that the whole 'depression and denying I'm in love with Damon look' didn't work for me. For 6 months I've tried to hate him for what he did but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything that even resembled hate towards him. I was angry, hurt, betrayed, but I still loved him. For 4 months I've tried to say the words 'ex-husband' but I can't bring myself to say them. I still call him Damon, Dammy Baby or Snuggles. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the door open and my phone bings.

_From: Damon  
Got schedule today. 2 months until Thanksgiving. 1 month until first holiday, if you call a day off a holiday. I miss you. I love you. XOXO_

I stare at the x's and o's and the words 'I miss you and I love you.' I try to text him back but I'm afraid to tell him how I feel. For so long this is how it's been, he can write the words and say them while I can barely bring myself to think them. I sigh and toss my phone on the counter in front of me and Jenna catches it with her hand. The text screen is still open and I know she sees it.

"He still signs it x's and o's I see. You guys need to talk El."

"I know but I don't know what to say. What he did...I don't..."

She slams her palms on the counter. "Elena listen to me. Hear him out okay? If not him then listen to me or Jeremy because there is a reason that him and Bonnie broke up after things went to hell with you and Damon. I'm going to quote Damon and say 'it takes two do the horizontal tango.'"

"So that's why you were so forgiving with Ric?" I put every bit of sarcasm into that sentence.

"What Ric did was different. He had an affair that lasted a year and got the woman pregnant. Damon had a one night stand and I'm not defending him I'm just stating that ever since then he's done nothing but try to prove to you that he is not Ric. There was no saving my marriage ro Ric and there was no saving Jeremy's relationship with Bonnie or your friendship with her but your relationship with Damon, that can be saved Elena."

I roll my eyes. "We don't have a relationship. We had one and it was shot to hell when he made a move on Bonnie at the Grill when he was drunk."

I walk into the living room and look at the pictures on the mantel. Almost all of them have Damon and I in them. Our wedding, our graduation, Kaylee's birth, and a collage of random pictures of us together. I pick up the collage and look at each picture. Each memory is still there in my heart and mind no matter how much I try to push them out. I didn't hear Jenna come into the room but she sits on the couch and I see her in my peripheral vision motion for me to join her.

"You and Damon had some good times El. That summer you came to town you changed him. He was hurt and he put up walls and let no on in for a long time, but he let you in. He let Ric in and he let Jeremy and I in. Tell me the truth do you know what happened the night Damon moved in here? Why Ric came home late and why he was moved from head coach to assistant coach? Why we had to hire a lawyer and why Giuseppe was all beat up for a month?"

I shake my head. "There was a reason Damon was so close to Ric and why Ric included Damon in a lot of our family things. Damon didn't have a family, he had Stefan who loves him and he loves him too but Damon's father has always treated Damon like he was less. The only thing Giuseppe cared about in regards to Damon was his ability to play football and basketball. He gave Stefan the world while Damon was put on the back burner. Giuseppe walking out of here on Damon and his future wife and child was the last straw for Ric, he went and showed Giuseppe what exactly he thought of his parenting style towards Damon. That night 6 months ago El, Damon made a mistake. He wasn't in his right mind but he was also scared. You've been sober for 5 months and I'm happy for you but he was scared he was losing you to the alcohol and you didn't get help even when he begged you. He was emotionally scared El and I think he was confused about what love was his parents weren't the best example so he never experienced love, he didn't know what it was til he met you. That boy would have died for you a thousand times over and all he wanted was for you to get help but you told him no and that you never loved him. He was hurt and he was never the same after that, he was never happy again. In fact I haven't seen him as carefree and happy as he was the day of the butter knife incident after he moved in. Think about things El. Call him." She gets up and I hear her reach the stairs until she talks again. "By the way there were two more eyes at the Grill that night and Damon did not make the first move nor the next 10 moves."

I sit there on the couch for what feels like forever taking in what Jenna just said. I had known that Damon had a hard life but he never made it seem that bad. I never questioned why Ric and Damon were so close when we met but now it made sense. Yet the thing that stuck out the most was that I'd been wrong. I was so sure that Damon had come on to Bonnie, he was the one who slept around with every girl in school before I came around and I had doubted I could have changed him. Maybe I did. I get up and grab the collage of pictures and take it to the kitchen and set it on the counter. I grab the bottle of wine from the fridge and set it next to my phone and the picture. Each picture was taken on a cell phone and in each one we look like the happiest people in the world, yet the one that sticks out the most is the one of Damon covered in soap and water with me in his lap while he was tickling me.

"The infamous butter knife incident." I whisper the words out loud as I trace the picture with my finger.

* * *

It was a week after Damon moved in and everything was as good as could be. The morning sickness had started and Jeremy loved to use food to make me feel sick. That morning before Jenna and Ric had left for Richmond they had made fried eggs for everyone. Damon and I had come downstairs after the first round of me throwing up everything I'd consumed the day before.

"I thought you'd never stop kitten. You were like the energizer bunny and kept going and going and going and going."

I silenced him with a punch on his arm. "You get sick all morning and see if you feel like taking a fucking joke. It's your fault anyways it was your sperm that took up home in my eggs!"

He laughs all the way to the table and everyone tries and fails to hide their silent laughter.

"I see morning sickness is still going on huh Lena?" I glare at Jeremy before I sit down. "You should love breakfast then you stab the egg and all the yellow stuff just runs out..."

"Oh God not again!" I run into the downstairs bathroom and hug the toilet again.

I hear the smack and Jeremy's 'ow what the hell!' "You had to say that huh Jer?"

"DAMON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I yell the words and I hear him growl and walk into the bathroom.

"It's okay kitten. I'm here. The eggs are gone, I'll make you...toast." While I'm at a break I look at him and glare at him.

"I wanted the eggs." I start again and he rubs my back soothingly and gets me a washcloth and wets it with warm water.

After a few more minutes we join everyone in the kitchen and Damon puts his plate in front of me and takes mine to the counter saying he wanted toast anyway. Liar, he hates toast but these eggs are good. Breakfast is silent while Damon shoots Jeremy death glares whenever Jeremy attempts to talk.

"So any plans kids?" Ric flips through the newspaper while Jenna cleans off their plates.

"I'm going to Bonnie's." Jeremy's answer is followed by him nearly running out the door probably hoping Damon won't want to kill him later tonight.

"Kat and Stef are going to come over to continue wedding plans with Lena. I'm sure us guys can find something that doesn't involve caterers or music or color coordinating."

I laugh as Damon's face makes a look of utter horror at having to sit through another round of planning with Katherine. He may love her as a best friend but he hates her party planner mode. I don't mind it as long as all I have to do is show up and provide an 'okay' and 'uh huh' at the right times.

"That sounds...interesting. I'll just leave the newspaper here. Open to the classifieds. Perhaps you can browse for jobs to help with the baby. For example the ones circled in red marker with either Damon or Elena written next to them. But that is just a suggestion."

I roll my eyes as I start the dishwasher after adding Damon and I's plates. Ric is never one to be subtle. He wants us to find jobs and he's already found ones that he thinks we can do. After a few minutes of them giving us the routine rundown of rules like don't drink the alcohol, don't ruin anything, no parties, blah blah blah. I hear Damon mutter something along the lines of 'they can't say no sex because we did that last night and we are getting married in a week.' I laugh but bite my lip so hopefully Jenna can't tell what he just said, her look tells me I'm unsuccessful. We watch them pull out of the driveway before we shut the door.

"Finally we are alone. I need some Elena time." Damon wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Hmm you'll have to catch me first snuggles." I giggle and I run into the living room.

He chases me around the living room into the kitchen and back before he tackles me into the couch. He kisses my lips, my eyes, my cheeks, my neck and skims his nose along my collarbone and up to my jaw. "I love how you smell kitten. I love how you taste. I love the way you do that thing with your tongue and the way you suck my..."

"DAMON!" I hit his chest and he laughs.

"What? We're alone kitten. Now since I caught you I intend to play with you kitten. I wouldn't even mind your claws." He smirks at me as he sits back on his knees.

His hands move from my back to skim down my waist. He wiggles his eyebrows as he moves his fingers across my stomach and grabs the end of my shirt and pulls it off and throws it to the ground. I grab his shirt and it joins mine on the floor. He leans forward and captures my lips and nibbles on my bottom lip causing me to purr beneath him. He chuckles and his fingers find the button on my jeans.

"HEY YO SALVATORES!" Stefan calls as he walks through the door with Katherine on his heels.

"Stefan we don't live here we should knock!"

"It's my brother and his almost wife Kat. It's cool."

Damon growls and jumps up still straddling me and plants his feet on the couch. "YOU DON'T LIVE WITH ME AND YOU ARE STILL A LITTLE COCKBLOCKER!" He jumps over the couch and I hear him collide with Stefan on the stairs as I pull on his shirt.

I walk over and see Katherine laughing at them while Damon is on top of Stefan still yelling at him. "Dammy Baby come on. It's fine. I'll make it up to you tonight." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he leans back into me.

"Uh Lena? Is there supposed to be soap and water threatening to flood your kitchen?"

We all jump up and join Katherine in the kitchen where she is standing next to the kitchen table with her cheer leading sneakers slowly getting soaked. I stop the dishwasher and try to open it but it won't open. "I think something is jammed in the dishwasher and it's overflowing but I can't open it."

"Here kitten let me."

I watch as Damon grabs a butter knife and walks over to the dishwasher. I should have stopped him then and there but he whispered the two little words that would never make me think twice about stopping him. Trust me. I watch as he kneels in front of the dishwasher and pries the knife into the side and tries to open it. He breaks the knife and Katherine and I can't help but laugh. After that Stefan goes over to him and they both grab the handle on the front and start to pull.

Once. Nothing.

Twice. Nothing.

"Look at our big strong football playing men. They can't even open a door. Here let me and Lena try you pussy cats."

I know that Katherine's first line is said with heavy sarcasm but she is completely serious about us girls trying to yank the door open. I nod and step up next to her and grip the handle. I hear Damon and Stefan mumbling about being called out and how we aren't going to be able to open it.

Once. Nothing.

Twice. Nothing.

Shit. Jenna will be pissed if this water doesn't stop.

Third time.

Suddenly Katherine and I are on our asses with water and soap going everywhere but the dishwasher is open now. We stand up and all four of us try to think of some way to stop the water from pouring out of the dishwasher that is obviously broken beyond the repair of four 17 year olds. The front door opens and I hear someone walk into the kitchen.

"Forgot the damn movie. What the hell happened El?!"

I turn to face Jeremy and that causes me to slip again and this time I grab onto Damon and he falls with me. I end up sitting on his lap and we are both laughing. The water stops. "The dishwasher went crazy and we were trying to stop the water."

"Okay." Jeremy pronounces each syllable of the word. "Your welcome for making the water stop. I don't know why it took a 15 year old to figure the fastest way to save Jenna's furniture would be to TURN THE WATER OFF!"

I scowl at him while still in Damon's lap. He's going to brag about that for the rest of his life. He laughs and walks out of the house telling me to clean up before Jenna comes home and things go thermo-nuclear when she sees the mess. He is right though, Jenna will be pissed. I go to stand up only to be pulled down by Damon and I look over in time to see Stefan and Katherine in pretty much the same position.

"You're not going anywhere kitten. Lets have some fun. We have hours before Jenna and Ric get home."

Before I know it he's tickling me and we are having a wrestling match between the four of us in the kitchen. Somewhere in that time frame pictures are being taken and we all end up laughing and we do eventually clean up the mess.

Damon makes dinner later and we invite Stefan and Katherine to stay. We took Ric's advice and starting Monday we both start work at the Grill. Jenna and Ric come in and they look like they could have gotten enough decorations to decorate the entire town and not just our backyard, it's ridiculous. Jeremy and Bonnie come in right before we eat and dinner passes as per usual. Damon's sarcastic comments, Jeremy and Bonnie's flirty banter, Katherine and I are still planning our dresses, Jenna and Ric are just silently watching us all. The dishwasher is all but forgotten until after dinner.

"Kids? Is there a reason there is no water?"

The four of us go silent. Damon and Stefan both look like they will explode any second in laughter that they are trying to hold in. I am trying to remember my perfectly planned I'm sorry speech I had planned and it looks like Katherine is trying to occupy herself by doodling on her dress some more.

"I help you and you can't even remember to turn the water back on! What are you guys 17 or 7?" It's Jeremy that breaks the silence and then all four of us are cracking up and Stefan actually falls out of his chair.

After we stop laughing Damon and I calmly explain to Jenna what happened. I thought she'd be pissed but instead she just starts laughing and she's more interested in the fact that Damon tried to pry it open with a butter knife than anything else.

* * *

I keep my stare on the wine bottle, cell phone, and the picture.

Along with the picture of us that day there is one from our wedding reception where Damon was dipping me backwards and kissing my neck. Another one is from when we won the state championship, I ran to Damon and was kissing him in the middle of the football field in my cheer leading uniform, that was a day I don't think anyone in our class will forget as I was the only pregnant cheerleader. The next is the day after Kaylee was born and Damon was hovering over me on the hospital bed feeding me strawberries from his mouth. The last one was the most recent one from only a year ago at Kaylee's 2nd birthday party, Damon had his arms wrapped around my waist and was whispering in my ear and I couldn't help but smile at his words.

Even though another year has passed and she's had another birthday I still remember what he said word for word. "You know you asked me two years ago what's the worst that can happen eating pizza with a stranger and I stick to my answer. Nothing bad can happen from that kitten only the two best things to ever happen in my entire life. You. And our baby girl." I quote his words and make a decision.

I grab the wine and pour it town the sink and throw the bottle away. I've been sober for 5 months and there is no way I'm going to fuck it up now. I pick up my phone and dial the number that I know better than my own and wait while it rings. I have no clue what I'm going to say but I know that right now I don't want this divorce to have happened. We put in the paperwork that we wanted a one year period to change our minds, it wasn't what most couples did but we wanted it. Inside I think both of us knew that we would be able to save our relationship, I just hoped I wasn't too late.

_You've reached Damon Salvatore and I'm obviously too busy with my lovely wife and beautiful daughter to get to you right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back._

I smiled when I heard the message. He hadn't changed it once over the last 3 years. Before I can leave my message though I hear the text come in and glance at my phone. This text changed everything I was going to say. Suddenly I blurt out the only thing I can think of at that moment. "I got your text. I'll send Kaylee with Stefan for thanksgiving. I hope you're settling in at school alright. I...I...I need to go help Jeremy and Kaylee finish cleaning up from dinner. I'll talk to you later Snuggles."

I had considered telling him that I wanted to take back everything, pack up Kaylee and I and go to Texas, that I love him still but for some reason I don't. I hang up and walk to the front door to confront that one reason. The one who sent the text message. "Bonnie."

I stare at the girl who used to be like a best friend to me, my brother's ex-fiancee, and the one person besides Damon who I honestly believed would never hurt me. "Elena. I'm sorry for everything but I need to talk to you. I need to do this in person. I need to ask you something."

Is she serious? She's had 6 months to come find me and talk to me, instead she ran and never confronted me. She slept with Damon and now she wants to talk. She moves her bag from in front of her and then I see it. She's..."You're pregnant." My world crumbles. I realize now that Damon and I can never be like we were. He would want to know his child and by doing that Bonnie would have to be in his life and that was something I was not sure I could handle. "Look I don't know why you think we need to talk. You've have six months and obviously you and Damon have kept more from me than just a one night stand. I'm sorry but I have to get back home to my daughter and my brother." I grab my purse from the table next to the door and call a goodbye to Jenna. I walk down the steps and start down the sidewalk when I hear Bonnie's voice again.

"He doesn't know." I stop and turn to face her. She's walking up to me on the sidewalk and comes face to face with me. "Damon doesn't know. No one here does except my lawyer and now you. I do need to talk to you Elena. Can we please just talk?"

Her lawyer? I nod my head and we head off towards the park. I know she's pretty far along and that too much walking isn't good for her and as hard as part of me doesn't want to care, I do care. We stop at the park and she sits down on a bench and motions for me to the same. "I'll stand. Talk." I'm somewhat curious as to what she would need to talk to me about. I already knew about the one night stand and now I obviously knew Damon got her pregnant. What else is there for me to know?

She sighs. "I'm not ready to be a mother Elena. I'm 19 years old, I won't be 20 for five months. You and Damon are already adults, I mean you guys turned 20 and completed your teen years months ago."

I nod. "That makes no difference Bonnie. I was 18 when I became a mother and Damon was 18 when he became a father. Age makes no difference."

"I know that but I'm not ready for this. I couldn't have an abortion so...I want to give the baby up for adoption."

"Then you should talk to Damon. You will need his signature to do that. You and I both know he won't do that Bonnie. He'd sooner be a single father than watch some stranger raise his kid, especially after what Giuseppe and Abigail told him 2 years ago." It had been one of the worst days in our lives when we found out Damon had been adopted. He was furious that they didn't tell him sooner and he was upset that he never could find out who his real parents were. It didn't change his brother bond with Stefan though, they still considered each other brothers.

"I know that. I know he'd hate if it was some random stranger that raised his child but what if it wasn't a stranger." I stop pacing in front of her and stare at her in confusion. She can't possibly be suggesting what I think she is. Can she? I watch as she pulls out a folder full of papers from her bag and holds them out to me. "What if it was you?"

My knees give out and I find myself sitting on the bench next to her. I open and close my mouth repeatedly. "You...You...You want me to adopt your baby?" She nods as she still holds the papers out to me. I don't remember making the decision to take the folder from her but suddenly anger like never before hits me and I stand up again. "Let me get this straight. You sleep with Damon, when he is still MY HUSBAND, unprotected I might add. You don't talk to any of us for 6 fucking months and NOW you want me to ADOPT YOUR LOVE CHILD?! Do you hear yourself Bonnie?!"

"I know it's unconventional and not ideal but it's Damon's child Elena. Kaylee's brother."

I raise my eyebrows. "It's a boy? I should have fucking brought blue balloons! And don't say my daughters name Bonnie."

"I get it Elena. You're mad at me and you have every right to be. This is an innocent child Elena. I can't provide for him and Damon is at college working on getting his veterinarian license so he can make a living for his family, you and Kaylee and now this little boy even if he doesn't know about him yet. He still loves you Elena and I know you still love him. That is why I know you are thinking about signing those papers. Love. You can provide for him like your provide for Kaylee. You have a good job Elena. You have Jeremy, Jenna, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline, Tyler, and Damon. You have family and I don't. I have nothing to give this little boy while you have everything. Think about it. Please."

I run my hand through my hair and start pacing again. Why am I considering this? Oh yeah, for every fucking reason Bonnie just pointed out. I don't know how long she waits for an answer but I see the sun start to go down and I know I need to get home to tuck Kaylee in bed and so Jeremy can head back to New York for school next week. I feel my phone vibrate and I look at it.

_From: Damon  
Kitten I got your message. I was at dinner with Kat, I'm sorry. Will you be on Skype later? I'd love to see you. I miss you. I love you. XOXO_

I give my phone a half smile and type in a reply.

_To: Damon  
Give me an hour. X_

I look up at Bonnie and put the papers in my purse. "I'll think about it. Don't expect an answer tomorrow or even next month. I need time. When do you need to know by?"

She smiles. "I'm due in 3 months."

I nod and say goodbye to her and walk away. I have 3 months to figure all of this out. I walk into my apartment and I see Jeremy sitting at the table with Kaylee eating pizza.

"MOMMY!"

She runs up to me and I grab her in my arms. "Hey KayKay. Have fun with Uncle Jer today?"

"Yes. We went park. Uncle Stef called."

I nod and walk back to the table with her. "Really? How is he?" I pose that question more towards Jeremy. I pick up a piece of pizza and wonder if Jeremy got this kind on purpose. Pepperoni and Pineapple, the same pizza I first shared with Damon.

"He's good. Bored as shi..z in Florida alone." I know he was going to say shit but luckily he remembered my rule and changed it. After his last visit where he had to put nearly $200 in the swear jar I think he learned his lesson.

"That's not cool. Maybe we can work out some Skype time or something. KayKay say goodnight to Uncle Jer it's time for bed."

She says goodnight and I go to tuck her in. I tell Jeremy to make himself at home and I laugh as he pulls out Damon's old x-box and starts playing. I'm back in about 20 minutes which is a record for her and find that he has given up on the game. "You must have wore her out. She was exhausted Jer."

"El. What the hell is this?"

I turn around and see him looking at the papers. "I wanted to talk to you about that." He's been studying to be a lawyer for about 2 years now and I wanted to know if everything was legit. Nothing under the table or anything. "Is it all legit?"

He nods. "Yeah. Bonnie signed away her rights and the adoption papers are drawn up, all that's missing is Damon's signature and yours. How the hell did you get these El? I already know you are considering this, and I can't blame you. I mean if anyone adopted this baby Damon would want it to be you."

I plop down next to him and open my laptop. "She came by Jenna's tonight as I was leaving. She said the same thing. That Damon would want me to adopt the baby and no one else." I log into my Skype account and he's not on yet. I set it on the table and turn to face Jer who now has the papers back in the folder and sitting next to the laptop.

"El. I know that you guys both signed the divorce papers but there is still time to change your minds. You put a years time of officialism in there and it's only been 4 months. I know you talked to Jenna tonight and you probably know that Bonnie was the one who started the whole thing 6 months ago, she came onto Damon. He was just drunk and sad and for some stupid reason let his guard down and did it. There's more though." I look at him and he continues. "Bonnie and I were having trouble before that. We were engaged but I wasn't ready when she proposed to me. I did...horrible things to Bonnie. I slept around with Vickie and I regret it now. I was stupid back then. We fought all the time and I think that night it just became too much for her. I made her too upset and she wanted to get back at me by hurting me. The one way she knew she would hurt me the most is to hurt you and one thing led to another. I'm sorry Elena. I feel like it's my fault in a way. If I'd had been honest with her then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

I grab my baby brother in a hug and shake my head. "It's not your fault Jer. I was horrible to Damon too. He literally begged me to get help for my drinking and I flat out told him I didn't care about him and didn't want help. I hurt him and I've regretted it ever since. I'm so lucky to still have Kaylee and I'm so lucky to be sober for 5 months." I hear the alert from my laptop tell me that Damon is on and wants to chat now. I look at Jer and he smiles at me.

"That's my que to go. I hope it all works out El. Oh and if you do sign, I'll be happy to show my nephew how to hit a baseball." He smiles and gives me a thumbs up before he leaves.

I laugh as I hit the accept button and Damon's face pops up on screen.

"Elena." I meet his eyes and it feels like the first time all over again. Those gorgeous blue eyes that can somehow consume me and see into my soul. I hear the love and adoration in his voice. I see the emotion in his eyes and I can't help but smile at him.

"Damon."

Nothing else is said for a few minutes. "I know I said I wanted to talk kitten but I'm getting a phone call. Can you hold on for just a minute please? Don't go anywhere?"

I see the hope in his eyes and I nod my head. "I'll wait for you Dammy Baby."

He smiles that cocky half smile as I use his old nickname He answers the phone and I wish I had known that when I said I'd wait for him that I knew ahead of time how long I'd have to wait exactly.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

Lets get refreshed a little bit.  
Damon and Elena are divorced yes, but while they seem on good terms now things will happen to upset their good moods.  
Before Damon left for college there was a big fight between Damon, Elena, Katherine, Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna and Ric. You have not seen and do not know what happened to cause the fight or what it was really about. It will be mentioned in this chapter briefly though.  
Damon got drunk one night and slept with Bonnie. Now she comes to Elena pregnant and wants Elena to adopt her baby because she doesn't think she can raise a child.  
Damon and Elena were going to talk over Skype and his phone started ringing. Now on with the show.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Dinner had gone great. Kat and I continued our trip down memory lane and I even walked her to her door like a gentleman. It wasn't like it was out of my way, she literally lived in the apartment next door. I had sent a text to Elena earlier asking her if she wanted to Skype and she said yes. I swear I could have jumped up and down like a girl, Kat actually did when I showed her the text. I have to admit it was a little amusing to see her reaction to a simple text message. She had so much hope for Elena and I. I went to my apartment and placed my laptop on the coffee table..With a few simple clicks and the typing of my user name and password I was now logged in and looking at my Elena.

She hadn't changed that much since the last time I saw her a week ago. She was still the most gorgeous girl in the world. She was laughing at something but it made her even more beautiful. Yet behind all that I could tell something was bugging her. She looked a little stressed and I needed to know why. If something was upsetting my kitten I would be on the first flight home. School be damned. "Elena." I was just as speechless as the night I met her.

"Damon." Damn her voice still sounds like thousands of angels singing. No one talks and the silence doesn't bother me. I take the quiet moments to memorize every detail about her right now.

_I can't remember anything, can't tell if this is true or dream.  
Deep down inside I feel to scream, this terrible silence stops me.  
Now that the war is through with me, I'm waking up I can not see.  
That there's not much left of me, nothing is real but pain now.  
Hold my breath as I wish for death, oh please God wake me._

The Metallica song that Elena and I both put as our default ring tone on our phones starts to play from the kitchen counter. I ignore it the first time because it's not anyone important. Elena, Kat, Stef, Care, Ty, and Jeremy each have their own ring tone and I almost always answer the first time they call...they are important. Yet the second time I hear the song I groan as I speak to my kitten again. "I know I said I wanted to talk kitten but I'm getting a phone call. Can you hold on for just a minute please? Don't go anywhere?" I'm somewhat afraid that she will disappear like a figment of my imagination if I look away from her.

She smiles and nods her head. "I'll wait for you Dammy Baby."

I smile the cocky half smile that only she has seen before and move to the kitchen to answer the phone. This is now the third fucking time I've heard the song. I don't look at the caller ID before I answer, that was a mistake. "This had better be good."

"Damon. It's Bonnie."

I'm suddenly glad that I'm not in view of my laptop because I grip the kitchen counter for support. I haven't seen or heard from Bonnie Bennett in 6 months, why the hell is she calling me? I could have gone the rest of my life without talking to her. "Like I said. This had better be good." I was done being polite with her a long time ago.

"I'm pregnant Damon."

Those three words have me banging my hand on the wall that I know connects with Kat's apartment as I walk back into the living room. I lose it moments later. The coffee table goes flying and before I can think straight again the laptop goes with it. "SHIT! NO! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" There goes my conversation with Elena. I growl and turn my anger towards the phone in my hand. "What the hell do mean pregnant Bonnie?!"

"I...I'm pregnant with a son Damon. Your son. There's more though."

I laugh a bitter angry laugh. "Oh please do continue. You've already ruined my evening conversation with Elena by getting me mad enough that I flipped the damn table with my laptop on it!" At this point Kat walks in and eyes me suspiciously as she picks up the laptop and tries to get it to work again. I'm lucky to have her, the damn electronic whiz, no wonder she's going to college for the shit.

"I'm giving the child up for adoption. I've already signed over my rights and drawn up the paperwork."

"NO!" I yell the word so loud that Kat looks up from what she's doing. "There is no way in hell you are giving my child up adoption Bonnie Bennett. I will take you to damn court and you better get a damn good lawyer!" I see Kat shake her head as she points to the computer and I sigh and rake my hand through my hair. "You listen to me and listen good. It will be a cold day in hell before I let some fucking stranger take care of my..."

"I asked Elena to adopt him. I gave her the papers all she has to do is sign them."

I gasp and stop my sentence. "You asked Elena to what?! Bonnie do you hear yourself when you talk or is it like a charlie brown cartoon and wah wah wah waaah."

"Come on Damon. Elena is a good mom and..."

"Yes Elena is a very good mom to OUR daughter. I won't ask her no wait I won't let her raise a child that isn't hers Bonnie. If you don't want to be a mother then I'll raise him. I will raise MY son and you will not do a damn thing to stop me. Do you understand me? You go back to Elena and tell her to forget about the adoption. Got it?" I don't care that I just agreed to be a single father. There is no way in hell that Elena will raise this child. It would hurt her inside and I won't let any hurt come to her.

Bonnie sighs. "I won't let you be a single father Damon. Look just hear me out okay. You are away at college making a better life for yourself, Kaylee and Elena. Can you honestly tell me you have the time to be a father and go to school full time?" I don't say anything, she's right. "That's what I thought. Elena has the time, she may not be in school but she has a damn good job writing her TV scripts. She's already considering this Damon, she took the paperwork from me when I saw her earlier tonight. Elena along with you can offer this child a hell of a lot more than me. You guys have family and best friends. I have no one. My mom died when I was baby and my father left soon after that and my grams had to raise me, you know that Damon. When everything happened before you left I lost my grams too. She told me I had no right to do what I did and I didn't, it was a horrible thing to do and I didn't expect Caroline to ever say anything about it but she did. I don't have family or a job or anything stable to give to this child Damon. You two do though."

I let out a deep breath as I sit on the couch next to Kat and see that she has been texting Elena letting her know I will call her soon. What Bonnie said is true. As much as I hate to admit it our family and best friends would welcome this child with open arms and love him as much as they love Kaylee. In fact I knew that if I were to call up Care, Ty, and Stef right now it would probably be like second semester of our senior year all over again.

* * *

It was January now and school just started back up after winter break.

Christmas was different this year and there were so many memories made. Stefan had barely said a word to dad since he kicked me out and had decided to spend Christmas and New Years at the Gilbert/Salvatore house with his new sister in law and big brother. Of course with him came Kat, she was like a damn puppy dog I swear, but I couldn't blame her. The Pierce's were never ones for family events and that's what Kat wanted more than anything, family. She had already formed a close bond with Elena and more nights than I can count she ended up climbing through our window sleeping on the pullout couch in Elena's room because her parents were fighting again and she couldn't stand it. She showed up with more gifts for the unborn baby than she did for anyone else but no one complained because we did exactly the same thing. We did what every typical American family did; decorated a tree, sang cheesy Christmas carols, baked cookies and everything else that was sweet, I showed Jenna the proper way to cook a damn turkey because she burned the first one, and we even had a whipped cream and chocolate syrup fight in the kitchen. We exchanged presents Christmas morning and Elena was practically jumping to give Kat and Stef theirs. We watched as they opened the gifts with confused expressions. It was a picture frame with an ultrasound picture in it with am inscription on the bottom of the frame.

"You want me to be your babies Godmother?!" Kat had lunged herself at Elena and grabbed her in an iron tight hug. I was the next one.

"You want me to a Godfather? Do I get a fluffy cat too?" Stef laughs as he hugs Elena and I and we confirm that we couldn't think of any other two people suited to be Godparents.

As one holiday ended, New years began. We were getting everything ready for the nursery which was Jeremy's room as he was now moved into Jenna's old study. We didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet, we would find out at the next dr's appointment which was right before we started school back up. We watched the ball drop on New Years Eve and I kissed Elena at midnight. It was the beginning of a new year and I was determined to make it better than the last one for both Elena and I.

School was to start on Tuesday so Monday we went for our dr's appointment. We were both anxious to see if it was a boy or girl. I was convinced it was my little princess while Elena was convinced it was a little linebacker. She was almost 4 months along now and was barely showing at all, the dr said it was normal though considering her age and how small she was to begin with.

"I KNEW IT! It's my little princess! Now pay up kitten." I laugh as she scowls and pulls a $20 bill out of her purse.

The doc laughed at our little bet and Elena was still grumbling about it when we got home. I knew she was excited to have a baby girl though. I found her upstairs digging through a box in her closet and watched as she pulled out a small quilt.

"My mom made it before the accident. She said it was parts of my baby blanket, her baby blanket, and my grandmothers baby blanket that she quilted together. I thought it would be nice for our daughter to have."

I walk over to her and kiss the top of her head. "It's perfect kitten. She'll love it."

We hadn't told anyone but Jenna, Ric, Stef and Jer that we are having a girl. I was shocked the next day at school that no one knew, and that Stef didn't tell Kat. At lunch we took our seats next to next to Care, Ty, Stef, Kat, Jer, and Bonnie. This had become our group, the 8 of us. Stef was taking more advanced classes and even some at the community college so that he could graduate with us. Jer was happy just being a sophomore who had a hot senior as a girlfriend. I couldn't blame him. We eat in silence for a while before Elena starts the conversation.

"So Jer, think of what you want your niece to call you yet?"

I smile as Care and Kat's burgers drop back to their plates. "IT'S A GIRL!" They both scream it at the same time and Elena nods her head.

Ty is just as excited as he stands up pulls Elena into his arms and spins her around about 10 times. "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE TO A LITTLE GIRL!"

By this time the whole cafeteria is looking at us and I don't think anyone except Stef and I notice it. Ty puts his hand on her stomach and starts telling the baby everything that Uncle Ty is going to do with her. Everyone else is discussing what they want her to call them.

"I can't decide between Aunt Kat or Mama Kat. Godmother and Aunt all in one...it's fucking amazing."

"I'll be cool Uncle Stef for sure. I'll be sure to give her all the candy that my big bro and sis won't."

"I think I'd be fine with her just saying Bonnie or Bon honestly. She'll be a freaking genius before she's two with parents like Damon and Elena."

"Jer or Uncle Jer. Jenna still thinks I should let her call me what El used to call me but I keep saying hell no. No niece of mine will call me Mimi." Jeremy shudders and Elena just sticks her tongue out at him.

"You know you loved when I called you Mimi, Jer. Plus it's not my fault that you liked to wear dressed when you were little." He tosses a Dorito at her and she laughs along with Kat and Ty.

For the next two months everyone starts putting their names on everything they got for the baby.

Caroline always put Aunt Care on everything.

Of course Ty was always Uncle Ty.

Stef and Jer just stuck with Uncle in front of the nicknames they had now.

Bonnie didn't put Aunt or anything in front of her name which was a little weird but no one ever asked her about it or anything.

Kat had finally decided on Aunt Kat because she didn't want to confuse her goddaughter.

Elena's birthday came about a month later and she was finally 18. Mine would follow a few weeks later but now was her day. Our friends had taken her out to dinner and then we just hung out at the mall until the roller rink was empty of little kids. It was Kat and Care's idea to take her to the roller rink and I think Elena actually enjoyed herself. Ty had left and come back with a strawberry cheesecake birthday cake with the number 1 and 8 on it. We sang and Elena blew out her candles after being thoroughly embarrassed by Jer grabbing the mic from the DJ and singing into it so everyone knew it was her birthday.

It was that night that I realized that we didn't just have our friends with us, we had our family.

* * *

I haven't said anything to Bonnie for a few minutes but I know she hasn't hung up. I dig around in boxes until I find what I'm looking for and I put it on the coffee table that is now right side up thanks to Kat. It was the picture taken at the roller rink on Elena's 18th birthday. It never puzzled me before why Bonnie wasn't in the picture, in fact it never even crossed my mind to wonder why she insisted that she didn't want to be in the picture, now I knew. I was looking at the picture frame that said 'Family is Forever' and the picture that had Care, Ty, Kat, Stef, Jer, Lena, and myself in it.

"I get it now Bonnie. Why you were so distant after you found out Elena was pregnant with Kaylee. Why you didn't want to be called Aunt Bonnie or anything."

She sniffles. "I never meant to cause any trouble Damon." I hated the fact that she sounded like she was crying. I may hate her for what happened 6 months ago but she was still the Bonnie that I had grown up with in Mystic Falls.

"I know you didn't." I sigh and lean back to close my eyes. "I guess I'll go along with it. You made some good points and if Lena wants to adopt him...I couldn't think of anyone better."

"Thank you Damon. I'll fax you all the paperwork for you to look over when I get it back or you could just talk to Elena because she has it all now and get together with her. I'm due in 3 months and I know you probably want to see him after he's born so I guess I'll call you later to sort out the details."

I nod even though she can't see me. "Alright. Take care of yourself Bonnie."

"You too Damon."

We hang up and I toss the phone on the table. The tension between Kat and I could probably be cut with a knife and I know that she only heard my part of the conversation but she's smart so she knows what's going on.

"Bonnie is pregnant I gather." I nod. "And somehow this leads to Elena adopting the baby?"

I nod. "Bonnie doesn't have a steady job or a family to offer the boy. Lena and I have all that."

"That's understandable. So...how do you feel about all that Dammy?"

I look at her. "Honestly Kat? Like shit. I love Elena and I hate that Bonnie asked her to do that. I mean it hurt her enough to find out I slept with her once and now to be asked to raise a child that isn't hers but is the love child that her ex-husband never planned on having. That's fucked up Kat."

She stays silent for a while. "I'm not going to lie it's pretty fucked up but in a way I honestly think maybe Lena should raise this boy. I mean you are a student right now, it would be hard to care for a baby and further your education. And can you honestly tell me that you don't think Lena and you will work things out? I mean you want to be in your child's life and I think Lena is the best shot you have at this right now. You and I both know that if Elena doesn't adopt him you and Bonnie will have the same every other weekend shit you and Lena do and then you might just lose her FOREVER Damon! Look I know You two do love each other unconditionally and although she may be your ex-wife right now I know you two will work it out. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week, or next month, or even next year but one day Damon you and Elena will be a family again and THAT is what that child needs."

After she says what she needed to say she leaves and slams the door behind her. She's never slammed a door on me since she left Jenna's a week ago. She was completely right in what she said though. As much as I would hate for Elena to have to look at that little boy everyday and know that it's mine and Bonnie's son and not hers, I know that if I tried to fight it and get custody Bonnie and I would end up in this same arrangement I have with Elena now...and I would lose Elena forever. I couldn't take that, I couldn't lose my Elena.

The laptop was useless now but it seemed like Kat was able to save my hard drive so now I just needed a new laptop. I pick up the phone and start scrolling through my contacts. I click on her name and stare at her picture for what seems like hours. Her beautiful eyes and silky hair that I know smells like strawberries. Her tanned skin that is as soft as silk, maybe softer, that smells like coconuts and Elena. I miss her and I can't stand this distance between us. I don't mean states either, I mean the emotional distance. I want to be HER Damon again. I want to be her husband, friend, lover, confidant...I want to be her everything. I shake my head and click the edit button and scroll through the songs and find the one that was her ring tone long before I decided to torture myself with that Garth Brooks song. Then like she has her thoughts linked to mine the phone starts playing the familiar song.

_I never had no one I could count on, I've been let down so many times.  
I was tired of hurtin, so tired of searchin til you walked into my life.  
It was a feelin I'd never known, and for the first time I didn't feel alone.  
You're more than a lover, there could never be another.  
To make me feel the way you do, oh we just get closer.  
I fall in love all over, everytime I look at you._

I click the green button and smile. "Kitten. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Bonnie called. Kat told me you were talking to her after she sent me a text saying you lost your mind temporarily and went caveman on your laptop."

I chuckle. "Good ole Kat. Curiosity kills the cat in the end she knows that right?"

She laughs. "I think she forgets sometimes. I guess you know she's...expecting."

"Yeah." I could hear the emotion in her voice and how it cracked on the last word. This would be hard for her to deal with another love child. Ric's had been hard enough and I don't think Lena nor Jer are still over their divorce. Jenna never forgave him and honestly I don't blame her but he had been with Meredith for 2 years...I was with Bonnie once. "She also mentioned the adoption."

Lena goes silent. If it weren't for her breathing I'd think she actually hung up. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. "Yeah, I'm looking at the papers now. Jer looked at them...said they were legit. I'm still processing everything honestly. There's something I need to tell you though Damon. Can we talk...like really talk?"

My heart starts beating faster and I grab my chest trying to keep it from jumping out of it. "Yeah." The word comes out barely above a whisper and it's all I could manage to say.

"What happened with us Damon?"

I sigh. "I got drunk, made the biggest mistake of my life, and then I lost my family."

"I mean before that babe. We were so good for each other and then it just...was fading or something. What happened?"

I lay down on my bed and cover my eyes with my arm. "I don't know baby." It was an honest answer. We were losing each other before the thing with Bonnie but it wasn't that we weren't attracted to each other physically or emotionally because we were, hell we still are but it was more like we were losing who we were. I was losing who I was and she wasn't like the Elena that I met and knew she was deep down inside. "It wasn't us we were losing it was who we were that was changing I think. Maybe we were growing up."

She sniffs. "Maybe. I was scared then Damon, I still am. What if we were growing apart? I...I don't want to lose you...not forever."

I squeeze my eyes shut even harder and sniffle myself. I can hear the choked up sound in her voice that lets me know she's either crying or nearly crying. "Don't cry baby please. No tears kitten. You won't lose me. Never. You're stuck with me for life baby."

She laughs. "Yet we're...divorced. Ugh...that's the first time I've said it out loud. It sucks."

I laugh quietly with her. "Yeah it does. Yet not as good as you suck Lena." I instantly sit up and bang my fist against my forehead. SHIT! I should not be flirting with her, not now at least. Horrible time Salvatore, I tell myself over and over again. "Shit. I'm sorry that didn't...I didn't mean to...I..."

She giggles. "It's okay snuggles. So...Thanksgiving. Kat told me you wanted to come home."

I get up and go get myself a coke. "Yeah. I want to spend it with you and Kaylee. Maybe we can let Stef, Kat, Jer and Jenna join us."

"Well I'd think that's a given. Maybe Care and Ty too though because I kind of already invited them. They had nowhere else to go and they are family after all."

I roll my eyes. "I guess blondie and her tag along can come. Speaking of Thanksgiving...I have an idea. A request."

She sighs and I hear her throw what sounds like a stack of papers on her table. Probably the adoption papers. "You want Lena's special sweet potatoes don't you? You could have just said so." She laughs and I can't help but join her.

"Yes and no kitten." I hesitate before I continue. This would be mistake number two. "I think we should invite Bonnie. She has nowhere else to go and I think the three of us need to talk in person."

I don't hear anything, not even her breathing. I instantly regret the suggestion. I shouldn't have said it. I glance at the phone and sigh when I realize she hasn't hung up...yet. I hear her rustling around and then she talks again. "I have to go Damon."

I start to object but then she hangs up. I shake my head and growl and hit my head again. Stupid, stupid, stupid. After trying to call her back 8 times with no answer I give up. She needs time apparently. Maybe Kaylee woke up or something, it didn't have to be because I brought up Bonnie. I get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower. I wash my hair and right as I'm rinsing the rest of my body the shower curtain opens and I'm met face to face with a furious looking Katherine Pierce.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. DO. DAMON!" She yells each word separately and I can hear the anger in her voice that her face is clearly showing.

"Privacy, ever heard of it Katherine?" I grab the towel and wrap it around me.

She scowls. "What did you do?"

I raise one eyebrow at her and then notice the phone in her hand. I can see the screen and I know she has someone on the phone. I look closer and see Elena's name and then that she has the mute button clicked. "Elena's on the phone and you're arguing with me?"

She pushes me against the wall outside the bathroom and steps forward. "Correction. Elena called me in fucking tears, she tells me she SIGNED THE ADOPTION PAPERS and then you did the one thing that she thought you'd never do! YOU INVITED THE MOTHER OF YOUR LOVE CHILD TO THANKSGIVING! Do you know how that must make her feel Damon?"

I stare at Kat and I'm speechless. "She...she signed the papers?"

She nods. "Yes she did. OH! She was also going to talk to you about GETTING BACK TOGETHER! Yet you screw it up in true Damon Salvatore fashion! Do you really think Elena signed those papers wanting to see Bonnie again? NO! She signed so that you could see your son, so that he'd have a good home but she never wanted to see Bonnie again because it would HURT her! I'm beginning to think that's what you want though."

I shake my head. "No Katherine it's not. I don't want to hurt Elena. By the way does she know you are here?"

She shakes her head. "No because she is still FUCKING CRYING! Want to hear?"

Before I can object she presses the speaker button while the phone is still on mute and I hear her sniffles and muffled sobs. My heart breaks and my legs give out as I sink to the floor. "I just thought that it would be nice to try to include Bonnie, since she is carrying my child and she wants Elena to adopt him."

She scoffs. "After Care told us all the morning before you left for the airport that Bonnie had been sober that night she slept with you and actually told Care that she loved you back when you first got with Elena. After Care told us all that Bonnie told her that she wanted to be the one you settled down with not Elena. After all that being said you thought it would be nice to have Bonnie and Elena in the same room for a holiday that you are supposed to be thinking about what you are thankful for? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY DAMON OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?!" She slaps me and damn it hurt.

I grab my cheek and stand up to face her. "I get it. I messed up. AGAIN! I don't care if Bonnie has always been in love with me, not once did I ever feel the same way. I hate the fact that I slept with her and yes I hate it even more now that I know I was the only drunk one! She could have stopped it but she didn't and that...THAT is a bitch move! I tried calling Elena back, to tell her I messed up because I knew it right after I said it and she didn't respond. She told me she had to go and hung up. I called back 8 FUCKING TIMES KATHERINE! She didn't answer! I feel like shit already and I don't need you to make me feel worse!"

She presses the speaker button and puts her finger over the mute button, but before she presses it she pushes me against the wall and looks me right in the eyes. There is a fire in her blue eyes and I know she is not going to forgive me for hurting Elena anytime soon. "THEN FIX IT DAMON!" She walks out my door and slams it rattling the walls when she does.

Her words echo in my head. I want to fix it, I do. I don't know how. I know I need to talk to her but I can't, not if she won't answer the phone for me. I need someone she will talk to, someone who wants to help her but also help me. Someone who can remain neutral and not take fucking sides. I stomp to the bedroom and get dressed not caring what I put on. I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands. Who can I fucking call for help? Then it hits me.

I grab the phone and scroll through the list of names. It's not a number I dial a lot but I know this person can help me. They've always been rooting for me and Elena. They've always looked out for both of us. I know this person will be like Switzerland. I wait as the phone rings and rings. Finally I hear someone answer.

"Hello?"

I gulp and close my eyes. "I did something stupid."

"Damon? What...what do you need me to do?"

I open my eyes and stare at the wall in front of me. "I need you to loan me money for a plane ticket home this weekend. I know it's a lot to ask but I'll pay you back. I made a mistake and I need to talk to Elena in person. I need your help. Will you help me Jenna?"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep em coming! I love writing for this story. The Delena confrontation will take place in this chapter and you will see a flashback of what happened 6 months ago.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

_It was Thanksgiving and everyone was starting to show up at Jenna's. Care, Ty, and Jer were the first to show up since they were the closest. Kaylee was so happy to see them and the feeling was mutual. Stef, Kat and Damon all came in together and I couldn't help the smile that took over my face when I saw him. I had missed him so much. I ran into his arms and held onto him for dear life. Our lips met and the fireworks started. His tongue brushed against my lips and I immediately granted him access. Our tongues met and we explored each others mouths extensively. It wasn't until Stef cleared his throat and we heard Kaylee's voice say "Daddy!" before we broke apart._

_He smiled and picked up our little girl. "Hey princess. I missed you and mommy."_

_Kaylee blushes. "I know you miss mommy. You kissed her. I missed you too Daddy."_

_He chuckles. "I love to kiss your mommy. Now can you show me where to put the cookies that I brought with me?"_

_She smiles and nods her head furiously as she leads him to the kitchen. I follow behind them after giving Stef and Kat hugs and watch as Damon hugs Jenna and kisses her cheek. Stef and Kat make their rounds with Damon and say hello to the rest of our family while Kaylee starts sneaking cookies behind Damon's back. She is just like her daddy. We sit down at the table and then the doorbell rings again. We all look around puzzled as to who that could be because we are already here. _

"_If that is Ric I swear I'll knee him in the...nevermind. I'll get it." I stop myself from saying what I really want to when I see Kaylee is intently listening to what I'm saying. _

_I walk to the door and I can feel Damon following me. It had to be Ric and with him would come his other family, Meredith and Leah. I scowled before I opened the door and then stood there in shock. "Bonnie?" I said her name is disbelief. What the hell was she doing here?_

"_Damon!" She walks past me and grabs Damon in a hug and he returns it._

"_Bonnie. I'm glad you could make it. How's my little boy huh?" He touches her stomach and places a kiss on it._

_I stare at them in disbelief and horrible pain. "Damon?"_

_He looks up at me and gives me this 'yeah what now?' look. "Yes?"_

I shoot straight up in bed and shake my head. I feel the tears still falling from my eyes. It was a dream,. It was always the same dream. One that I never wanted to come true. Yet it had the potintial to because that was exactly our situation. It had been three days since I had spoken with Damon and it was always the same fucking dream. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, Bonnie was carrying his child and he wanted her to come to thanksgiving with our family. "He's fucking stupid and an ass if he thinks she's stepping on foot near my family."

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and was surprised when it showed it was 9:00am, usually my alarm went off at 7 so I could get Kaylee to daycare by 8. Oh shit Kaylee! I get up and bolt to her room but it's empty. Wait...it's Friday, I walk back to my room when I remembered that Jenna said she was coming over to take Kaylee for the weekend to see Jer. I lay back down in bed and try to go to sleep then I hear the TV in the living room, what the hell. I walk down the hallway and stop when I see him sitting on the couch.

"What...How...When..."

"Good morning beautiful." Damon smiles at me but it seems off, like he's forcing it.

"I thought you had school?" Why was he here?

He shrugs. "It's the weekend and I had something else to do this weekend." I don't say anything so he continues. "We need to talk. About everything Elena. I came here to talk to you, about US, about the adoption thing, we need to talk face to face."

I stare at him for a while longer trying to arrange in my head what I want to say. So many things are swirling around in my brain that I don't know where to start. "You want to talk? Ok how about this Damon. You start talking to me about how you miss me, love me, and then you ask me to invite the mother of your fucking love child to thanksgiving! Not to mention you cheated on me in the first place and NOW you've found a way into the apartment you don't even live in anymore."

He nods and stands up in front of me looking me in the eyes still. "That's how you want this to go Lena? You want to throw back every fucking thing I've done in my face fine, let me continue that list. Senior year I danced with Andie at prom, oops mistake one huh? Lets see there were those parties WE went to at the community college, we got wasted, I saw you dancing with some guy so yeah I found a decent looking girl and danced with her, mistake two. I wasn't the only one who was ever at fault Elena, you did some pretty fucked up things too but you know what? I ALWAYS CAME HOME TO YOU! I ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I ALWAYS SHOWED THAT LOVE TO YOU!"

I scoff at him. "Always loved me? YOU SLEPT WITH BONNIE!"

"I WAS DRUNK ELENA! SHIT FACED FUCKING DRUNK! I'D HAVE SLEPT WITH A LAMP POST PROBABLY!"

"She told Caroline you said you loved her while you were fucking her! Did you know that? THAT is why everyone was fucking pissed at you before you left. BONNIE told her that and she knew what you said because she also said SHE WASN'T DRUNK DAMON! Do you know how much THAT hurt? That betrayal hurt worse than knowing you slept with her at all, hurt worse than all the other shit in our lives, THAT is what caused me to want a divorce. Did you know that?" My voice broke at the end and the tears were spilling out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"I never said that. I know what I said and it WASN'T that. I said 'I love Elena.' and then I left. I snapped out of it but it was too late because I'd already let go and figured out I was fucking stupid enough to not wear a fucking condom Elena!"

I shake my head. "I'm done talking to you about this. I...I can't. It hurts." I turn to walk away from him, I can't necessarily kick him out because his name is still on the lease.

He grabs my wrist and turns me around pinning me to the wall beside us and the look in his eyes is anger mixed with lust and love. "I won't let you walk away, we need to talk. I don't care how mad you get Lena. Walking away is the least I've taken from you or don't you remember 6 months ago."

* * *

It was March and I was just getting home from the Grill. I had gotten another call from the producers of the TV show I wrote for the year before and they wanted me to write a script for a new show. I agreed and listened to what they wanted it to be about, it hit a lot closer to home than I expected. I had started writing at the apartment but I was having trouble so I went to the Grill to help me think. I had a few drinks and then a few turned in to more and I realized I hadn't written anything so I gave up. I walked in the apartment being very quiet, I didn't want to wake Kaylee. The lights were off so I assumed Damon had gone to bed after he got back from work. I was closing the door behind me when I hear his voice.

"Kaylee is with Jeremy. No need to be quiet tonight Elena."

I turn around to see him sitting in on the arm of the couch staring at me. He turns on the light next to him and the way he's looking at me makes me want to crawl under the covers and not come out. "I'm going to bed Damon. Good night."

"I won't let you do this anymore Elena. I'll take Kaylee and move in with Jenna if I have to." I turn around and stare at him. "The drinking. I've been watching you for months Elena. At first it was okay but now...now you go out and drink every night for at least 6 hours am I right?"

I shake my head. "So I have a few drinks. It's not a crime Damon."

He stands and moves to the kitchen and places bottle after bottle of wine and bourbon on the counter. "It's not a problem when I find all of these in our closet? They weren't there 3 days ago babe."

I scoff and throw my shoes on the floor. "I don't have a problem Damon. I can stop."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Lets see." He sets a glass of bourbon on the counter and nods. "Want to drink it Elena or should we just let it sit there? Maybe a day, two, three, hell lets make it a week." He walks off and leaves me standing in the living room.

I don't hear the bedroom door shut but I saw him walk in there. I look back at the glass. _I don't have to drink it. I don't._ I tell myself that over and over as I throw away the empty bottles. I sigh and lean against the counter with my arms crossed over my chest. _Fuck it. If I drink it I'll calm down. _I grab the glass and gulp the liquid down. What the hell?

"That lasted 5 minutes. Did you like the apple juice?"

I turn to glare at Damon and he's just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell was that for?"

He pushes away from the wall and comes to stand in front of me this time he grabs my face in his hands. "To prove a point babe. I've seen this before, so have you. This tore apart Kat's family, her dads drinking. We were both there when it got the best of him. I don't want that to happen to us, I don't want to lose you to a damn bottle Lena!" I shake my head and try to walk past him. "Please don't walk away. Talk to me for ONCE Elena!"

I stop and look into his eyes. "I don't have a problem. I'm not like her dad. I'm fine." This time when I succeed in walking past him and I get to the bedroom before he starts again.

"Fine maybe you don't have a problem but tell me one thing. Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

I sigh. "I'm talking to you now." I toss my dress shirt and skirt into the hamper and pull on my tank top and cotton sleep shorts. "I even talked to you in the kitchen."

"That's not what I mean Lena. Look, I talked to Kat and we found a meeting tomorrow. I'll go with you if you want but I think you need to talk to someone."

I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. "I don't have a problem. I don't need to go to some meeting." I go to get in bed but he grabs my wrist.

"Please Elena. For me. For Kaylee. Please, I'm begging you. It's been months and it's only gotten worse."

I don't know where it comes from but anger courses through me and I snatch my wrist away from him and clinch my hands into fists. My chest is heaving and I didn't know what I'd done until I saw the blood from his lip. I had punched him in the lip, oh no. "Damon. I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." I step forward but he steps back with his hand on his jaw. I didn't mean to hit him. I don't know why I hit him. He didn't deserve it, he would never do anything to deserve that.

"You hit me?" He brings his fingers down from his lip and shakes his head. "You hit me." This time he says it and it's not a question anymore but a statement.

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean it. I'm so so sorry." I step forward again but he steps back.

"Don't. Just...forget it Elena. I get it now." He grabs his jacket and puts it on as he grabs the keys to the Camaro. He doesn't look back at me as I call his name he just keeps walking. Out the door, down the stairs, out the lobby, into the car and drives off down the street.

"What have I done?" I had followed him out to the parking lot and I was now on my knees outside staring at the direction he drove off in.

I can't move. I wish I could rewind time and just do it all over again. I shouldn't have hit him. He just wanted to help and I...I hurt him. I broke him. I saw it in his eyes, he was broken the minute my fist collided with his skin. I wasn't me anymore. I don't know what time it was now and I don't know how long I've been here but suddenly I feel arms around my shoulders. I look up to see Ty staring down at me with Care next to him.

"Elena. What's wrong? Why are you outside in your pj's? It's freezing." He picks me up and carries me into the small lobby.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to do it. He left. I broke him. I...I swear Ty I didn't mean it!" I'm barely aware that the words come out in choked sobs.

"What happened Lena? I don't understand."

I tell him what had happened in the apartment, beginning with me walking in all the way to Damon walking out. By the time I finish he's setting me down on the couch in our apartment and tells Care to stay with me. I try to ask him where he's going but he's out the door before I can form the words. I get up and walk over to the door. "Go home Care. I'll call you if I need you okay? You live next door not across town." She protests but after a few minutes agrees to go.

I immediately grab my phone and send a text to Damon.

_To: Damon  
I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll go to the meeting. I'll get help. Please come home. I love you. X_

Nothing. No reply. I wait a little while and send another one.

_To: Damon  
I have a problem. I'm sorry I didn't...Please come home snuggles. X_

Still nothing. It's been nearly 3 hours now since Care left. I sit on the couch and pull my legs underneath me. My phone buzzes and I clutch at it hoping it's Damon.

_From: Ty  
I couldn't find him Lena. I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll be home soon. I know he'll forgive you baby girl. Sleep tight. _

I sigh and place the phone on the coffee table. Of course Ty went looking for Damon. He would have looked everywhere in town for him but if he looked around in town and couldn't find him that meant he had to have gone out of town. I sigh and pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I heard the key in the door and heard the door open gently. I jump up off the couch and run to Damon.

"I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean it. I'll go to the meeting. I'll get help. I promise." His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me to him.

"I'm so sorry Lena." His words are muffled by my hair but I still hear them.

I pull back and look at him in confusion. What is he sorry about? I don't know if it's a coincidence or if the world just wanted me to know but the air conditioner clicks on and the air from the vents blows the smell to me. He smells like bourbon and...Chanel perfume. "Where...Where were you Damon?"

His eyes meet mine and I see the emotions pass through them. Regret is the one that is most prominent and he finally answers me. "I'm so sorry baby. I...I can't keep this from you. Please sit down kitten." He grabs my hand and sits me on the couch and he sits on the coffee table. "I went to a bar out of town. I didn't plan on drinking so much. I was just hurt and confused and I should have come home Lena. I went to the Grill after that and had some more to drink. I sat in the booth they said you were in earlier and just thought about everything. I should have told Bonnie to leave when she sat down but I didn't. I should have told her to stop when she started touch..I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean...I'm so sorry Lena." He falls to his knees and wraps his arms around my stomach and starts sobbing into me.

My brain takes it's time to analyze what he's said and then it all hits me. "You...Bonnie...drinking...you smell like perfume...you've been gone for hours...Damon please tell me you didn't." I stroke his hair hoping that he will say he did eventually stop her. That he didn't get into anything with her.

"I'm so sorry Lena."

He didn't stop her. I push him away and stand up shaking my head. He reaches out to me and I see the scratch on his arm. I look back at his hair and realize that my stroking was actually straightening it out but it still looks like just fucked hair. I shake my head even faster and bolt out the door. Before I realize it I'm downstairs and in the Camaro driving away before I can rationally think about anything. I pull over a block away and break down.

It's my fault. I broke him and now he broke me. We're both broken now. Can we ever be fixed?

* * *

"How can you think I'd forget that Damon? Do you know how fucking guilty I felt that night? I hit you and I fucking broke you Damon! I regretted it ever since. I still do." I don't move my eyes from his and he stares at me unblinking.

He shakes his head and he moves one of his hands from the wall and strokes his knuckles down my cheek. He wipes the few tears that still fall with the pad of his thumb and takes a deep breath. Before I can speak again he kisses me. His lips crash onto mine and rationality goes out the window. His lips were still so soft against mine. My hands go up and I start running them through his hair. I part my lips and his tongue enters with all the passion that's always been there. All the passion and love and lust from the last 6 months comes pouring out and before I know it he's grabbing me around the waist and pulling me towards him. I jump a little and wrap my legs around his waist and he moans into my mouth. Our tongues are still wildly exploring each others mouths and I barely register him walking to another room. I know there is a reason why I shouldn't do this, why I should be pushing him away but I can't remember those reasons. All that matters is me and Damon. Then his lips are gone and I'm bouncing on the bed. He threw me on the bed and is now standing at the end of it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell Damon?" The questions is breathless and I can't manage louder than a whisper right now but he hears it.

"Mmmm Lena, I missed that you know. A hell of a lot. But...I'm not here to get back into our bed with you. We still need to talk. Now...get dressed we leave in 10 minutes." He grabs a bag that is sitting next to the door that I didn't notice before.

"Wait a second. You kiss me and now you tell me we are going somewhere."

He smirks. "Mhmm. The kiss was to prove to you that we still have that crazy, passionate, wild, consuming connection between us. Now get dressed. Comfortable clothes nothing fancy...yet." He winks and heads out the bedroom.

I hear the front door close and sigh. I run a hand through my hair and then my phone bings from it's charger on the nightstand.

_From: KitKat  
Please tell me YOU know where Damon is. I've talked to everyone else and no one knows. _

I quickly type a reply saying I knew exactly where he was because we talked and then he kissed me and is now taking me somewhere. A few seconds later my phone bings again.

_From: KitKat  
So the guy is actually taking my advice. I expect details later LeLe. Have fun. ;) And try to forgive him, he's been going crazy._

I smile and make my way to the dresser. I open the drawer and pull out a pair of while jean shorts and pull them on. Next I grab the green strapless bra that Damon got for me last valentine's day and smirk as I remember his first reaction to seeing me in it. He was up in record time that night and that was a damn good night too. I grab the red halter top and put it on and then run the brush through my hair. I quickly put it up in a pony tail and walk to the closet to grab a pair of shoes. I opt for the white flip flops and then I walk into the living room to see Damon standing next to the couch looking like a greek god. His hair is still messed up from my hands running through them minutes earlier. His mouth pops open and he walks over to me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead. "You look beautiful if it isn't obvious."

I smile at him. "Thank you. Where are we going? If we need to talk we can do it here."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "We're taking a time out Elena. We need a time out. Just one weekend that is just about us. No Kaylee. No Bonnie and freaky love child problems. Just you and just me. What do you say?"

I pretend to think about it for a few minutes. I smile and then grab one of the two bottles of water he has sitting on the bar in the kitchen. "Race ya to the car. First one there picks music choice!" I jog out of the room and hear him laugh behind me.

"Not a chance kitten!"

We are both racing down the stairs and out the doors when I feel his arms around my waist and he sets me down behind him. I'm laughing the whole time. He gets ahead of me. I grab my ankle and cry out in fake pain. "Ow!" He stops and comes back to my side.

"Are you okay kitten?" He looks at me and his hand goes to rub my ankle.

I giggle and kiss his nose lightly. "Psych!" I get up and run to the car and plant myself on the hood. "I WIN!"

He look up at me and then he starts laughing. He grabs my hips and pulls me down the hood and straddles me. "You are so lucky you're so sexy and I love you. Get in the car." He smacks my ass as I walk towards the passenger door and he wiggles his eyebrows.

We get in the car and once we are both buckled I pull out my iPod. I plug it in and start the play list labeled 'songs that annoy Damon'. He groans and turns to look at me as we drive onto the highway.

"Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake and that Rhianna chick? Really Lena? The things I do and listen to for you baby."

I smirk and start to sing along for a few minutes. "Where are we going anyway?"

He pulls his sunglasses on and grabs my hand interlocking our fingers. "Atlanta, Georgia my sexy little Georgia peach."

I smile at him and pull on my own sunglasses. Maybe this trip will be a good thing. We need this. We need time alone. We need to get to know each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep em coming!

There will be no flashbacks in the next few chapters while they are on their weekend getaway. The flashbacks will pick up once they get back to reality. New characters will be introduced and you will learn some shocking things that not even Damon and Elena knew. Each new character will play a part in the Delena relationship.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

I was a tad bit surprised that Elena agreed to come with me. I knew this weekend would be good for us, maybe we could even work back towards being together again...in some way I hope. I looked over at her and smiled when I saw she was still sleeping. I had kept her music on because honestly it wasn't that bad...at least the songs about love weren't. I'd never admit that to her though. The kiss at the apartment had surprised me and as much as I wanted to crawl on that bed and make hot, passionate love to her...I couldn't. Not yet at least. I had to know where we stood, I had to fix things. I pulled over again at another rest stop. We'd taken turns driving and we were already more than halfway there. Seeing as it was 4pm now and we only had about 3 hours left I was quite sure my dinner plans would still be able to happen. I walked up to the vending machines and put in the money to get a few cokes.

"You know, If I was your girlfriend I wouldn't let you come get drinks alone."

I turn my head and see the woman looking me over. It's unsettling. "I don't have a girlfriend." I make it a point as I turn around to open the coke with my left hand.

"You have a wife."

I smirk. "Worse. An ex-wife/current baby mama/weekend lover who is now eying you like a lion about to pounce on it's prey. Good afternoon."

I walk back to the car where Elena is now leaning against the hood with her arms crossed across her chest. "Hey kitten. I got you a Dr. Pepper."

"Thanks. Whose the blonde?"

I turn around and see that she's still staring at us. "Someone who has no chance at all. Now we don't want to be late for dinner. You drive now ms. I can sleep through Damon singing Rhianna at the top of his lungs."

"Wait dinner plans? Damon you didn't mention dinner!"

I'm already in the passenger seat as she starts the car and pulls back onto the highway. "Didn't I? I mean I didn't buy this dress for nothing." I pull a strapless black dress from the backseat and set it down on the center console. "Plus I guarantee you will love where we eat kitten." I smile as she accelerates and I lean back into the seat.

The hours pass and we play another couple of rounds of 20 questions. We haven't changed that much in what we like and dislike. It's more like we're more mature in what we want out of our love lives now than anything, which is probably a good thing. Once we reach the city Elena pulls over and lets me drive. I pull up outside the hotel and park the car. We both take our duffel bags and I notice her grab the dress and smile as she puts it in her bag. I take her hand as we walk into the lobby and up to the desk.

"Salvatore. 2 rooms." I grab the key cards and lead Elena to the elevators. It's a short ride to the third floor and we first reach her room. "This gorgeous will be your room. I will pick you up in 45 minutes. Wear that sexy black dress." I wink and start to walk off.

"Why aren't you staying with me Damon?"

I stop when I hear the hint of rejection in her voice. I turn around and instantly pull her into my arms. "Elena. I want to stay with you, I do more than ever. It wouldn't be right though, not yet at least." Her face falls and I feel my walls crumbling. "Lets see how tonight goes and then we can figure out the rest of the weekend alright?"

It takes all my strength not to melt every time I look into her big brown doe eyes. "Okay. I'll be ready and waiting babe."

I smile. "You better be. You'll love it Lena."

Luckily there is only one room keeping me away from her so I can still keep a small eye on her. Call me overprotective, hell stamp it on my forehead but I won't let anyone but myself or Lena step one fucking foot in her room. I set my duffel bag down and start to get dressed. I change from my cargo shorts into Lena's favorite pair of black jeans. My converse got kicked off and are now replaced with black boots. I'm still shirtless as I search through my bag for the shirt I packed. I find it a few minutes later at the bottom but before I can put it on there's a small knock at the door. I walk over and look out the small hole and I'm surprised when I see Elena standing there with a jacket on over her dress. I pull my arms through the shirt and open the door.

"I thought I was picking you up and what's with the jacket kitten? It's hot out."

She rolls her eyes. "Since you opted to not share my room I needed the jacket to walk here. I need help with my zipper and unless you wanted the floor to see everything from my shoulders to the top of my ass I'd say the jacket is necessary."

"Then please do come in." I step back and she walks into the room.

I close the door and when I turn around I'm pleasantly surprised. Elena has the jacket off and damn it if this woman was going to kill me. The head below was already more alert than the head on my shoulders. She was wearing the strapless green lace bra I had gotten her for valentines day and she was obviously wearing no underwear. I grab the zipper in between my thumb and pointer finger. I slowly bring it up and I make damn sure my fingertips graze her back as I do. She shivers and I smile. I move her hair to let it fall over her right shoulder and I press a feather light kiss to her right shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist and start walking her towards the bed. I sit her down on it and wink at her. "Sit. I need to finish getting ready or we will be late."

"Then by all means let me help you." She reaches for the buttons on my shirt and slowly starts to button each one. My eyes flutter closed every time her fingertips brush across my abs and my chest. She stands as she does up the last 4 buttons. After she buttons the last one she runs her finger over my jaw and then my bottom lip. My eyes close briefly again and I feel her lips press onto mine and then there gone. I blink my eyes open and she's smiling at me. "I've missed you Damon. I know we have a lot to talk about and a lot of problems to work through but I've always loved you. If I could take it all back I would but I can't. On a lighter note, where are you taking me to dinner?"

I smile at her words and stifle a laugh as I see her bounce up and down like a little girl. "It's a surprise. By the way, I've missed you too and I love you but I wouldn't take any of it back. It made us who we are today. Come on kitten." I grab her hand and walk her down to the car.

I have no clue where I'm going really but I follow the instructions that were given to me over the phone. I wanted this weekend to be about getting to know each other again and that is what it would be about but this was also the town where Elena grew up. She hadn't really been back since her parents died and she hadn't seen any of her friends since then either. I had hoped by coming here I would get to know who she was better. I was never a part of this life of hers. I never got to meet the friends she grew up with or hear stories from them about when she was little. I hoped to change that tonight. It was almost 9 by the time we reached the club. I parked the car and looked over at Elena.

"Maybe dinner was a loose term. We will be eating yes but we will also be dancing and getting reacquainted with each other."

She looks at me skeptically. "You think a club is the right place to do that? There will be alcohol Damon."

I see the worry on her face and I place my hand gently on her cheek. "Good thing we are only 20 and can't drink. Legally. But I have a strong feeling that neither of us want to drink Lena. Plus, some people in there might not let you near any of the alcohol. Come on. I have a surprise."

She nods and we get out of the car. I take her hand in mine and lead her towards the door of the club. The bouncers stops us and we show our ID's and once he sees the name he points us towards the VIP section. I fight back a laugh as I watch the confusion on Elena's face. Surely she is wondering how in the world I somehow have connections here to get us into the VIP section. Once we step through the top of the stairway I feel her tense up next to me as she looks at the people sitting around the table waiting for us. I only recognize one because I've talked to him on Skype for the last 3 days preparing all of this.

"Ley. Oh God we've missed you honey." Elijah steps forward and pulls her to his chest. "Hello Damon. It's good to finally meet you in person. Please come sit down." He holds out a chair for Elena and she smiles at him as she sits down. I take a seat next to her and Elijah starts the introductions. "This is Finn, he's the oldest, 26. I'm the second oldest which is just 2 years older than you and Ley. Then we have Nikalus and Rebekah who are twins but anything but identical, they are your age. Which brings us to the youngest and probably most annoying Kol, 18." He turns to his siblings and points at me. "This is Damon, who for some reason Ley thought she could hide from us."

The boy named Niklaus laughed and rolled his eyes. "She was probably hiding him from Bex. Oh and Damon please call me Klaus, I hate Niklaus."

I nod. Suddenly out of nowhere the blonde girl, Rebekah, is hugging my shoulders so tight I think I might actually stop breathing. "Uhh is this why she would hide me from you?"

She laughs and pulls away. "That was to thank you. Although now seeing you I understand why Ley never introduced us. If I had a lover as hot as you I'd surely keep him to myself too."

Elena scoffs but puts her hand in mine and interlocks our fingers. "I'm glad I don't need to explain myself Bex. Now Eli how did Damon know you?"

"Ley how about you go with Bekah, Klaus, and Kol to get the food. It should be ready shortly and I'm sure you'd like to catch up. They'll explain how I met Damon if you wish."

She nods and kisses my cheek. "Be right back snuggles."

I smile and nod. I watch her walk towards the bar with the other three and observe the way they act together. It's the same way Kat, Stef and I are. The four of them were obviously close enough to be like family. I had already known that the Mikaelson's had been the closest people to the Gilbert's. They lived next door to them and Jenna had said their parents were friends with Grayson and Miranda ever since middle school.

"Thank you Damon."

I'm brought back from my musings when Finn speaks to me. "Since you are the second one to thank me I'm inclined to ask why?"

He leans forward and takes a sip of his drink. "You saved Ley. She's like my sister and as much as I loved Gray it would have killed me to see her turn out like him. I'm sorry I have to man the music now, our DJ needs to take off early. It was nice to meet you Damon and I hope to get to know you better little brother. Welcome to the family." He thumps me on the shoulder and walks off towards the DJ.

That was only a little confusing. I wasn't aware that I had saved Elena from anything, if I did anything it was break her down. I wasn't good for her, not when were 17 and surely not now. I should let her go I knew that but I was selfish. I couldn't let her go, I loved her too damn much to let her just walk away. If she did that she'd take my heart with her and I'd never recover. Yet over the last two or three months she's started to send me signals that maybe she doesn't want me to give up on her. Signals that maybe just maybe she still loves me and we are strong enough to work through this. I shook my head I couldn't be right, what I did was unforgivable.

"You're right to have hope Damon."

I look up at Elijah and only now realize he had been watching me and I had been watching Elena. "How did you know what I was thinking? Are you psychic or something."

He laughs. "I've been in your place Damon. I've lived what you are living right now but my story is a bit different. I know we've talked about it a little on Skype but if you don't mind I'd like to give you just a bit of insight."

I nod my head. "I'd take anything that would help me try and show her how much I regret what I did."

He sits back in his chair and folds his hands together. "I was 18 when I met her, Tatia. I had just graduated and was attending Harvard Law School. She was also 18. We were instantly drawn to one another and we fell madly in love with each other. We were young when we married, it had only been a year since we had met but we had never been more sure of anything in our lives. Our parents were thrilled that maybe they'd finally get to be grandparents, neither Tatia nor myself knew that our marriage would only last 9 months. Our relationship was complicated. We fought just as passionately as we loved. One minute we would be at each others throats screaming curse words and empty threats but the next we'd be in each others arms saying nothing but words of love." He takes a deep breath and puts his head in his hands. "There was one night where we both lost it. We said things we didn't mean, threw things my fist actually hit the wall, a glass she threw hit my head and it ended with me leaving. I never looked back. I had gone to an old flame of mine who was still like a best friend and one thing led to another, I willingly and soberly had gotten back into bed with her. I knew that I would hurt Tatia and I knew I didn't deserve her forgiveness. The next day I knew I lost her. I had been truthful with her thinking that maybe honesty would count for something and the woman I loved more than anything would find it in her heart to forgive me, I was wrong. Tatia left me and she never once came back. We had nothing between us to keep us bonded to each other. I was served divorce papers and I never had another phone call from her and I never saw her face to face again. About a year ago though I heard from a friend of mine that she was getting married again, it hurt like hell but if she's happy then whether it's with me or not I want that for her. Damon, I know that my story is not yours but you have one thing that I never did. Elena came back. That night she came back home to you. She got into bed with you and ever since then she has talked to you in some way. She came back."

I had listened to his story and he was right it was similar to mine and Elena's. I felt for the guy who lost his girl. Yet I couldn't agree with him. I shook my head. "She came back yes but I still lost her. She's not mine anymore. She's not my wife nor my girlfriend. She's just Elena. She didn't even keep my name she changed it back to Gilbert."

"She may have done that but she loves you still Damon. There is more to my own story than what I've told you."

"Like what? You found someone else who loves you and makes you happy?"

He shakes his head. "This has more to do with how I know for a fact you and Elena will work out your problems. It won't be easy, it'll be really hard in fact to earn back the trust but if any couple stands a chance it is you two."

I grab the coke on the table and take a sip. "And how do you figure that?"

He leans on the table and looks me straight in the eye. "After I finish school in a year I will go work with my uncle at his law firm in Mystic Falls." He must see the confusion in my eyes because he continues to talk. "A firm at which I am now somewhat of an intern. About 6 months ago I was visiting my uncle and it was late when I left his house. I pulled into a small restaurant and decided to sit at the bar and have a few drinks. I was supposed to leave town that night but decided to stay after talking to an old family friend who told me that little Ley would love a visit from her best friend and I was quite interested in meeting my niece and my newest in-law, since we were as close as family. What I didn't expect that night was to see said in-law sitting a booth behind me drowning his sorrows. I was about to approach him but then a small brunette walked up and out of no where I felt the need to protect my in-law. I watched him closely and saw that he had no intentions of returning the girls touches or flirty comments she seemed to be making. I paid my tab and was about to offer him a ride home when something changed, the girl said something that made him change, like he forgot where he was and who he was with. You were gone before I could stop you Damon. What did she say to you?"

My jaw is on the floor. Elijah had been there. Jenna had always told me that there had been another set of eyes watching what happened at the Grill that night but I always thought it was her. It wasn't. I must have opened and closed my mouth about 100 times before I actually spoke again. "She said...what's the worst that can happen having a late dinner with a friend...it was so close to what Lena first told me. I was thinking about that first night with Lena, how I instantly fell for her and knew that there was something between us. I craved for that Lena and before I could rationally think I had already wrecked everything. I was, hell I still am, so ashamed of what I'd done. Why didn't Jenna tell me it was you that saw that night, I always thought it was her?"

"I asked her not to. I was protecting you and Ley. I stayed in town up until a couple of weeks ago. I met the girl, Bonnie."

I'm aware that my eyes pop out and I nearly choke on my coke. "You met Bonnie?"

He nods. "Whose law firm do you think drew up her paperwork. She was adamant about adoption but I knew from talking to Jenna that you wouldn't agree to strangers raising your baby. I did what I would have done for any of my siblings. I merely mentioned to Bonnie that maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Elena about adopting her baby. I had an ulterior motive a little bit but I didn't tell her about it. I did however tell my uncle and he was on board with assisting me in drawing up the paperwork and filing it if Ley so chose. Now...I know Ley just as well as I know Bekah and I knew that if Ley signed the papers then there would be hope for your relationship yet Damon."

I sigh. "She signed but I doubt she'll go through with it now. Not after I asked her to invite Bonnie to thanksgiving 3 days ago."

He chuckles and pulls out two sheets of paper that are stapled together. "I disagree Damon. It was nice talking to you but I think I'll leave you and Ley to eat your dinner in private. See you later little brother." He stands up and takes a few steps and then turns around. "Oh and Damon, thank you. Sometimes to save someone you love you have to break them down. No one did that for Grayson but you did that for Ley because you love her. Thank you."

I watch him walk away and consider his words. He was happy that I broke Elena because it ended up saving her, that's something that will take some thinking through before I can accept it. I only then notice that he left the papers on the table. They look like they were printed off a computer and I'm normally not one to pry but I saw my name on the paper. I read the words on the paper but I can't believe it. Maybe there is hope for us. Maybe our story will end differently from Elijah and Tatia's.

_Elijah-  
I've faxed over a copy of the paperwork for Ms. Bennett's case. It seems as though you were right about Elena, she must really love this man Damon to adopt the child. I always knew she was as strong as her mother if not stronger. I look forward to seeing you again in a few months for thanksgiving.  
-Uncle Slater_

Along with the small note from his uncle is a copy of the paper that Elena had signed and now apparently filed to adopt my son. I look again over the paper in utter shock and it hits me. I last talked to her at 11:30pm on Tuesday...she filed the papers on Thursday. She wanted to go through with the adoption even after I fucked up again?

I was so wraped up in my thoughts that I barely noticed when Lena sat down next to me and places a plate with a burger and fries in front of me.

"I gave you my pickles because I still hate them. I don't know why everyone decided to ditch just because we are eating."

I don't know what to say. I hear her talking but I can only concentrate on the papers in my hand. She still wants to do this. What does this mean?

"Oh and Bex wants to know if you want to dance with her afterward. I told her I didn't mind if she kept her hands to herself and she cringed because apparently she thinks of you as nothing more than a brother."

Does this mean that I stand a chance still? Does this mean that we might be able to get back the love and trust we once had? Does this mean that maybe by the time we get home I can at least be her boyfriend again and not just Damon?

"Damon?...Yoo hoo earth to Damon!"

She snaps her fingers in front of me and I snap out of it. I look at her and I have no clue what emotion is in my eyes. "Lena. You filed the adoption papers? You want to still raise my son?"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep em coming!

I'm sorry for the late update but I wanted to get the emotions right in the chapter. I needed to get Elena's breakdown right and it took a few tries but I think I did it. Let me know what you think. Next chapter we are back to seeing flashbacks of the beginning of the relationship.

Let their weekend continue...

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

_Previously:_

_Does this mean that I stand a chance still? Does this mean that we might be able to get back the love and trust we once had? Does this mean that maybe by the time we get home I can at least be her boyfriend again and not just Damon?_

"_Damon?...Yoo hoo earth to Damon!"_

_She snaps her fingers in front of me and I snap out of it. I look at her and I have no clue what emotion is in my eyes. "Lena. You filed the adoption papers? You want to still raise my son?"_

He knew. I wasn't ready for him to know yet. Quite honestly I was scared as to how he would react. Jer was the only person I told who knew that I still wanted to adopt the little boy. I was still upset that Damon brought up asking Bonnie to thanksgiving but that didn't affect the decision I had made. That little boy needed a home, he needed his daddy, and he deserved to know his sister, he needed a family. Jer was over the moon when I told him and he went on for hours about what sports and x-box games he could teach him to play as he got older, along with Damon of course. Yet, Damon's reaction would be different from Jer because Damon would want to get back together. He would question everything and hell he might want to get married again. I wasn't ready to have this conversation. Not now. Yes I wanted to have it someday and I knew it would come sooner rather than later but...I don't think I'm ready right this minute.

I notice him still sitting there looking at me. "This is a good burger." I try to keep the conversation on the food, hopefully we can put this on hold until we are alone later. At least I can hope for that right?

"I could care less about the damn food right now. I want you to talk to me." He's getting angry. Shit.

I take my time chewing and then focus on just breathing. "Can it wait until we get back to the hotel?" I mentally cross my fingers.

"Damn it Elena!" He pushes his chair far away behind him as he stands up and starts pacing back and forth in front of me. "No it fucking can't! Not anymore! I want to know why you filed the papers and didn't tell me? I want to know why you are sending me all these hot and cold signals? I feel it Elena and I know you do to, hell that kiss before we left proved it, you still love me. Why can't you admit it? Is loving me that horrible? Dare I ask if you regret ever getting involved with me?" He ran his hands through his hair about 10 times by now. I recognize the look on his face, I saw it 2 times within the last 6 months. The first was when he told me about Bonnie and I walked out on him and the 2nd was when he moved out 4 months ago. He's breaking and he's barely holding it together. He kneels in front of me and I see the anguish in his eyes. "I've put myself on the line so many times Elena. I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve and I just want to know if one day you might be able to be with me again? I'm not asking for today or tomorrow or even next month or hell next year just one day in the future. I know I made a mistake and I hate myself for it but you know that, I know you can see it when you look at me. It's like a mirror Elena, YOU are my mirror image...my reflection. I just want to know if one day we can be US again?"

I know he wants me to answer and I want to answer him but I can't. He's already asking me about our relationship. Do we have a relationship? God it's hot in here, but then I look around and people are actually acting like it's cold in here. I can feel my breathing pick up and I know what's happening. I haven't had a panic attack sense I was 16 and found out Matt was cheating on me with Rebekah. I push my food away and stand up, well I try to stand up at least. My hands are shaking and my legs start to buckle and Damon's arms are there before I can regain balance myself.

"Elena?"

When his arms steady me it's like my equilibrium balances itself and I get my strength back. "I'm fine. I just need a minute." I walk towards the restrooms and feel his eyes watching me the whole way. Before I reach the door I feel someone grab my wrist and start dragging me towards a door down a hallway opposite the restrooms. "Eli. Where are we going?"

He doesn't answer me but I can tell he's either stressed or upset or worse...both. Out of all the Mikaelsons it's always been Eli, Klaus, and Bex who I'm closest too. Eli was always more like a conscious to me, he knew things that I didn't because he was older and he always helped me when I need it. He knew how to give advice and he didn't give a shit about hurting feelings. He was blunt and tough love was about all he knew especially when it came down to his siblings, and yes that meant me and Jer too. Finally he stops and opens a door and pulls me inside behind him. It's an office or what looks like an office but it's more like a break room. He turns me around to face him and I feel like I'm 13 years old again and he's going to yell at me for what I decided to wear to school in public. He was never one for letting me or Bex show any skin no matter how little or how much in public, yet as we got older I guess he got over the whole protective big brother bit.

"We need to talk Ley. Well actually I'm going to talk and you sure as hell are going to listen, got it little sister?"

I nod. "Just like you talked to Damon. I know you somehow told him about the papers or maybe showed him a copy. I know Uncle Slater is handling Bonnie's case and you are his number 2."

He smirks. "You've got me pegged correctly. I was nice to Damon though, told him a story, I wasn't tough on him at all. He's new to the family, that was his get out of jail free card if you want to call it that. You on the other hand, you Ley...you need tough love, hell so does Jay. That's the Gilbert in you."

What the hell does that mean? Just because I'm a Gilbert doesn't make me any different. I mean yeah the Gilbert family has been known to be stubborn, prideful, passionate, tough, but I'm also my mothers daughter...I'm not just a Gilbert, I'm a Sommers too. Sommers are compassionate, level headed, understanding, forgiving but they have their moments too. I know my family and how dare he say one word about them. I open my mouth to say something but he holds up his hand.

"Cool your jets Rambo I was just meant that your Gilbert pride sometimes gets in the way of what your heart wants. Sometimes you need tough love to help push past those barriers Ley."

I shake my head. "I can't have this conversation." I turn around to walk out and he almost lets me.

"Can't or won't?"

I hear the familiar big brother concern in his voice and it tugs on something inside me. Safety, no judgment, he wants to help me, he's like an older version of Jer. "Eli. It's always both. Always." I turn around and he pushes a rolling chair towards me and motions with his finger for me to sit down.

"It's okay Ley."

I stare up at him like he's speaking a foreign language. What the hell does he mean it's okay? Nothing is okay in my life. My husband, shit ex-husband, cheated on me with a person who I thought was my best friend and then I find out said best friend has always had a huge crush on said husband who is also the father to our daughter and then I find out said best friend is pregnant by said husband. "NOTHING IS OKAY ELI!" I grab my head and pull my knees up to my chest. "It hurts. It won't stop hurting. Every time I look at him I remember. I remember that it's my fault, I put him in that situation and now, now it's too late. I mean hell if I go out there now he's probably left or found some girl to take back to his hotel room. Oh he got us separate rooms did he tell you that? God I waited too long. I had so many chances to tell him but damn it you're right it's that damn Gilbert pride and Gilbert stubbornness that held me back. I waited and now I walked away from him again and all he wanted was for me to answer him but I didn't. Wanna know why?"

I pause and he doesn't say anything so I continue my rant. "Because I'm scared. Me, Elena Marie Gilbert, Salvatore, and now Gilbert again is fucking scared. I'm scared to let him that close again. I mean I can only be strong for so long, I can only take so much and damn it he hurt me Eli. I know I deserved it for what I did but ugh I hate him so far away. Please Eli, make it stop. It hurts."

This time when I stop talking I feel his arms around my shoulders and he places his chin on my head. "It's okay Ley. I can't make it stop hurting, I'm sorry baby girl. I wish I could but I can't. It's also not too late, in fact I'm about 99% sure that if you walk back out there Damon will be waiting for you and do you want to know how I know this?" I nod. He surprises me by grabbing my hand and showing me my wedding band. "He still wears his too. That is how I know it's not too late."

I pull away from him and scoff. "A band. You think a ring is going to give me any hope?"

"Honestly, yes. You remember after Tatia and I divorced neither of us wore our rings. Hell once the paper was I signed I threw the piece of metal into flames and let it burn Ley."

I shake my head at him. "That's different. How can there be any hope for Damon and I, we fought all the time before I even started the drinking and we started our downward spiral."

"That's another reason I think you'll make it. You fight but you fight with passion not anger. Tatia and I fought with anger."

That makes no sense at all. Fighting is fighting, plain a simple. "Fighting is never good. Not for anyone because someone always gets hurts."

He nods and stands up. "True, but to fight with that passion that I've seen in both you and Damon there has to be love there. After talking to him and listening to you just now I know for a fact that you both still feel that passion. Let me ask you a question, if I were to tell you that someone was out to hurt Damon what would your reaction be?"

My brain stops thinking and acts instinctively. The moment I heard the words someone, hurt, and Damon in the same sentence I felt the rage build up. No one hurts my Damon and lives to tell about it. I will bury that person 6 feet under if not physically then emotionally. I stand up and ready myself for a fight as I reach for the door.

"Wait wait wait! Ley!" I feel Eli grab my arm and stop me. "It was hypothetical but it proved my point."

I turn around and turn my rage on him. "You made me think Damon was going to be hurt to prove a damn point!"

"Yes. Because you needed to see that no matter how much you will fight with each other you will fight FOR each other with just as much passion and love if not more. THAT is what will save your relationship. The intensity of that love, people dream of finding that Ley and you found it when you were 17 and moved to Mystic Falls. You're lucky Ley."

I laugh and shake my head. "Lucky me who found it and then had it ripped from me the moment he crawled into bed with HER."

He sighs and shakes his head. "It wasn't ripped from you then. It was never ripped from you, you pushed it away. You pushed him away. Am I right?"

I want to tell him no so fucking bad just to prove him wrong, but I can't. That's exactly what I did, I pushed him away. I wanted the divorce so that maybe he couldn't hurt me anymore but it didn't work. Pushing him away just hurt me more. It wasn't supposed to end like this, not for Damon and I. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just didn't want him to hurt me anymore but it didn't work. Signing that paper hurt worse than his betrayal and anything after that. It felt like I..."

"Signed away your heart?" I look up at Eli and I see it. He understands. Sometimes I forget that he's been through this with Tatia except he was on Damon's side of the story. "I get it Ley. But do me a favor please, do Damon a favor. Look at your life a year from now, 20 years from now, 30 years from now...what do you see? If it's Damon then go after him, if it's not you need to tell him and let him go."

I know he borrowed the quote from The Notebook but I don't have the strength to call him out on it. Not tonight. I think about what he asked and I can't decide. I see Damon, I always see Damon but part of me knows it won't be easy. We will fight but part of me knows we will also love. If I let him go though, maybe he can be happy and find someone who isn't so stubborn and he won't fight with. I can't do that because of Kaylee and now this little boy, it wouldn't be fair to them. It would hurt them, and it would hurt me because I'd never be able to move on.

"Ley I can see the gears turning in your head. Again I'll quote The Notebook and tell you this. Don't think about what Damon wants, or what your friends wants, what Jenna wants, hell don't even think of what my pretty niece would want...WHAT DO YOU WANT LEY?"

I think about what he said. Once I do what he says and stop thinking about what this decision would do to anyone else and I just think about me, I have my answer. I want Damon. I've always wanted Damon. I turn to the door and open it this time. I'm surprised he lets me leave but I know what I have to do. I'm at the end of the hallway and I can see the club is still a little crowded but there's not too many people. I quickly spot Damon who is still at the table in the VIP section and he's got his head in his hands, he's still here. I see Klaus, Bex, and Kol still at the bar arguing, probably debating whether or not to talk to Damon. It's been no secret that the Mikaelsons have all been trying to play matchmaker since we walked in. Damon's works from earlier start running through my head. He has put himself out there a lot and he's admitted what he wants so many times. I form a plan in my head and I'm relieved when I see Finn is still manning the DJ booth.

"Finn I want to sing something. Not a whole song just parts of it."

He looks over at me as he watches me grab one of the two microphones. "You sure Ley?" I nod. "What song and what parts?" I quickly grab the piece of paper and write down the song and the parts I want to sing. He raises his eyebrows and smiles at me. "For Damon huh? You finally going to tell him how you feel and in front of all these people. It's about time Ley. The floor is yours."

I walk down the steps and move to the dance floor but not too far from the DJ booth. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as Finn starts to talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman. As we've only been open two weeks we haven't had a karaoke night but it's been brought to my immediate attention that we need to be open to karaoke. So to start off the karaoke part of tonight we have a girl singing a song to guy and telling him what she has been needing to tell him for a long time now. Without further ado..."

The intro to the song plays and I look at Damon as I start to sing.

**I told you on the day we wed, I was gonna love you til I's dead.  
Made you wait til our wedding night, that's the first and the last time I'll wear white.  
So if the ties that bind ever do come loose, tie em in a knot like a hangman's noose.  
Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell, before I'll see you with someone else.**

**Put me in the ground, put me six feet down.  
And let the stone say "Here lies the girl whose only crutch was loving one man just a little too much."  
If you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two.**

I skip the next verse and chorus and go straight to the next part I need Damon to know. By this time he's already on his feet and only within 40 steps of me. I'm barely aware that everyone is watching us as we move closer and closer to each other as if there is a cable tie that is pulling us together.

**I took your name when I took those vows.  
I meant em back then, and I mean em right now.  
If the ties that bind ever do come loose, if 'forever' ever ends for you.  
If that ring gets a little too tight, you might as well read me my last rights.**

**And let the stone say "Here lies the girl whose only crutch was loving one man just a little too much"  
If you go before I do, gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig.  
Heavy stone right next to mine, we'll be together til the end of time.  
Don't you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two.  
I told you on the day we wed, I was gonna love you til I's dead.**

Once I finish I'm standing eye to eye with Damon and for the first time I'm not scared. The first time in months and I'm not scared anymore. I set the microphone on the ground and then I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with everything I have. At first he doesn't respond but then his arms wrap around me and he's kissing me back. I open my mouth and he wastes no time in deepening the kiss. His tongue strokes mine and I feel how much he loves me. We pull back from each other only when Finn interrupts us.

"Ahem. If you would like a more private venue to continue that Ley, you can use the family break room not the dance floor."

Damon and I both glare at him and he laughs and points us down the hallway that I've already been down. I grab Damon's hand and take him to the room where I had just been talking to Eli. I know that Damon and I have a lot to talk about but there is something that he needs to know now. It can't wait any longer.

Once we're inside Damon stops and turns me around to face him again. "You're ready to talk now?" I hear the hopefulness in his voice and the look in his eyes eases any fears I might have had earlier.

"Yes but I want you to listen to all of it okay?" He nods and I continue. "The song, I meant it Damon. I mean, ugh...I was scared Damon. I was scared to let you back in, to let you be that close to me because I was afraid to get hurt. But I'm not scared anymore. Eli made me realize that I was just hurting myself more by not letting myself feel any of it. The love, the lust, the passion, the anger, the regret, I didn't feel any of it and I let it bottle up inside of me until just minutes ago when it all...exploded for lack of better words. You were there and you were basically begging me to tell you what I wanted and I was scared. I didn't know what I wanted because I didn't want to hurt anyone but thinking about everyone else and what they want, that was hurting me. What I'm trying to say is at the end of the day what it all comes down to is...I love you Damon. I love you and it killed me to sign that piece of paper. It hurt me bad to find out what happened with you and Bonnie and it hurt to learn she was pregnant. But...I did file the papers Damon. I don't want to raise your son though."

I watch his reaction to everything I've said and he honestly looks happy. Like over the moon and in pure bliss happiness. Then he registers my last sentence and he looks heartbroken again.

"You signed and filed the papers though. You just said you loved me and now you say you don't want to raise my son? Elena...I love you. I would never hurt you again. I want to be with you, I don't care if we have to start over and just be boyfriend and girlfriend and then start working towards what we had. I'll do it Elena."

I smile as I hear what he says. "I want that Damon. I want you. I want to be your girlfriend and I want us to keep the past where it belongs, in the past, but I don't want to raise your son. I want to raise OUR son."

I watch as the words hit him and he smiles up at me. He takes me in his arms and we stand there just hugging each other and holding on to this moment for as long as we can. This is only the beginning of our weekend getaway and we've already laid so much to rest and come so far.

I'm actually looking forward to the rest of the weekend now.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep em coming!

Sorry it took too long to update. I had trouble writing this chapter but I think I have it down. Someone had mentioned in the comments about paternity testing and it will come up and the results will come in. I just wanted to do the story justice and I hope you like this new chapter and the ones to come.

To catch up to where we are the last chapter was Damon taking Elena away for a weekend getaway and they came back together and decided to give being boyfriend and girlfriend another try. Now this chapter will be from Damon's POV and we will find out what happened the rest of the weekend and what happened when they got home.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

We had left the club with Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol after they all demanded that we stay with them at their house instead of a hotel. We packed our things and followed them to their house, despite the fact we got separated and Elena was able to get me there perfectly. She showed me where she used to live and Kol said the family that lived there now had taken out the swimming pool and had no kids so it was very dull in the neighborhood now. They told me stories about when Lena was little and growing up. I loved hearing them and they were actually quite funny.

"No I'm serious. Elena hates heights, I swear." Klaus was telling me that every time he tried to get Elena to come out on his balcony or get in their tree house she freaked out. I had a hard time believing it because the Elena I knew wasn't afraid of heights, at least not around me.

"Hard to believe seeing that Lena jumped off our roof into our swimming pool with my brothers girlfriend Katherine."

Jaws dropped. They all stared at Elena and none of them spoke for a while. Kol was the first to recover and he started laughing then followed it up with a 'I would have paid to see that.' Rebekah was next and she just nodded and muttered something about 'finally took my advice to live dangerously before you croak unexpectedly.' Klaus finally found his voice again and the ability to close his mouth and said 'I'm with Kol. I'd have paid big money for that.'

"Okay well now that memory lane has been visited how are YOUR lives going hmm?" I laughed and pulled Elena closer to my side on the small patio swing. She always loves to change the subject once she becomes the center of attention, that is one of the many reasons I wanted so badly to get to know her over that pizza that night. She intrigued me, and honest as fuck she still does.

"Hayley's pregnant."

Rebekah and Kol both look at Klaus like he admitted to robbing a bank and escaping jail. It was obvious they weren't pleased with this information. They wasted no time in getting to their feet, saying their goodbyes, and leaving Elena and I with Klaus. There was so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife. Klaus held up his hand and that was enough of a signal for the both of us to understand, he didn't want us to say anything yet. Once the backdoor closed Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back.

"It's a...rough subject in our house. Rebekah and Kol along with my parents are not too pleased with the situation. Elijah and Finn are excited to have a little niece or nephew they can spoil fucking rotten."

"And how do you feel Klaus?"

He looks at Elena and shrugs. "I don't know. It...God Ley it was a one night stand and I was drunk off my ass! I didn't even know I slept with her until she showed up and announced she was fucking pregnant. Had we been dating? No. Had we known each other? Yeah, if you call passing by each others college social circles knowing each other. Are we dating now? Halfway maybe. I don't fucking know."

"Kaylee wasn't planned either."

"Yeah well it was different, you love Damon and vice versa. There were never any doubts with the two of you. I don't know if I love Hayley. I don't..."

"Lena. Why don't you go ahead and call KayKay for the night?" She looks over at me and then nods.

"Goodnight Klaus. And please, listen to Damon. He might understand what you're going through better than anyone else."

I see the confusion and shock on his face. Elena was right though. I understood what he was thinking and I could help him if not give him some insight. I never told anyone those thoughts were going through my mind at all during my relationship with Elena but she asked one night how I felt about it all and I couldn't lie to her. I couldn't hide anything from her. I was afraid to tell her because I was afraid to hurt her but I had to tell her.

"Klaus it's okay to be scared you know." I look up at the sky and wait for him to respond.

"I'm not scared." I half laugh. Stubborn, just like Elena.

I nod once. "I said the same thing a couple of days before I married Elena. I thought the same things you do. That Elena was too good for me. That Elena didn't deserve to have a child when she didn't plan on it. That the father of that child should have been someone way better than me. That in the end the only thing I could bring her was pain and not happiness. Tell me am I anywhere near how you're feeling?"

I look at him only to see him nod his head once. "Yeah but why would you think those things? I mean it's you and Elena."

"Yeah the two teenagers who got married and had a baby while still in their senior year of high school. Every parents dream huh?"

"I still don't get why you would think you weren't good for her. I mean I've been with the two of you all night and it's like she's the only one in your hemisphere. You don't notice anyone else."

"That's true but before Elena I was..." I take a deep breath. Her friends, family here didn't know my past they only knew I had met Elena fell in love and we were a family. "I slept with the entire senior class except for Kat, Care, and Bonnie and no I did not give a shit about any of their feelings."

I wait for his reaction to the words. I'm expecting him to be upset maybe, do what Jer accused me of at first just getting Elena into my bed just so I can say I fucked her, yet he did the one thing I wasn't expecting. He laughed.

"The whole class? That's like..." He thinks about it. "divide that in half...maybe...200 girls at most? That's not possible right. I mean no one can be that much of a dick to sleep with that many girls and not care about one of them. I mean the odds are...astronomical almost." I raise an eyebrow at him and he stops talking. "Shit. You were serious?"

"As a heart attack. Now with that being said do you understand now why I was having trouble believing Elena could love someone like me?" He nods. "Ok so now to the day I realized that I was enough for her. I was at work that day busing tables and my dad walks in, or my adopted dad, he was never on board with the whole Elena and I starting a family thing. He showed up and tried once again to talk me into leaving her, calling off the wedding and move back into his house and become the NFL player he wanted me to be. As always I told him he was an ass and that I would never leave her. He didn't give up though. Hell he even went as far to show me statistics he printed out about teen marriages. Did you know that a teen marriage doesn't even have a 50/50 shot at making it...it's more like 80 percent or something around that number will fail?"

He takes a drink of his beer. "No I didn't know that. It scared you."

It wasn't a question but a statement. I took a sip of the beer he had given me before we came out here. "Yes. I felt for Elena, loved her, cared about her, I never wanted there to even be a possibility that it could end bad for us. I got through the day telling myself I wasn't going to think about it but hell I couldn't stop thinking about it. That night I was in bed with Elena and she could tell something was wrong. I was reluctant to tell her but I couldn't keep anything from her. That much I knew was important for a relationship to survive, I learned that much from Stef and Kat. So I confided in her and found out that I wasn't alone in my thoughts. Elena needed me, wanted me, shared my fears. She knew the odds weren't great but she had hope in us and she told me what she was scared of. She was scared that I would leave her. To me that sounded ridiculous but she was scared that one day after the baby was born if it all got too much for me that I would leave which was the same fear I had. We worked though it and no it wasn't always unicorns and rainbows but we always had each other. Now I don't know much about you and this Hayley girl but I almost bet she's as scared as you. I mean she is the one who will have to actually have the baby."

He laughs and nods his head while he finishes his beer. "Yeah I get you man. I've been trying with Hayley you know, buy her flowers and stuff like that. We even call and text each other all the time and she seems happy. I got your advice though so I'll talk to her."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. He has his phone in his lap and he keeps typing on it, no doubt texting the girl. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to see a message from Elena.

_From: Elena  
KayKay is fine, she told me to tell you she misses us. I am upstairs waiting for you sexy. I hope you don't mind I borrowed your shirt. ;) XOXO_

_To: Elena  
As long as I get to take it off soon I'm cool as a cucumber baby. ;) Be up soon. XO_

"So, Damon tell me." I look up and focus back on Klaus. "Is pregnancy really like what you see in the movies?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Nah, it's a wild ride though. The best part is the second trimester with the urges get more...hard to handle. But in the same perspective it's also the worst part of pregnancy at the end." I laugh with him as I remember that about Elena's pregnancy.

* * *

It's April now and Elena is almost 8 months pregnant. For the past few months she's been insatiable, even more so than me. Ric, Jenna, and Jeremy have all invested in earphones or ear plugs because my girl is a screamer. It's so damn hot to hear her scream my name in an earth shattering orgasm. Right now though I just want to get through English class without falling asleep due to the fact that the little minx kept me up all night. Once the bell rang and snapped me out of my reverie I gathered my stuff and headed for the cafeteria.

It was Stefan's turn to leave early and go get food so we all just waited for him at our regular spot. We had two, one for sunny days like today and one for 'yucky' days as the girls called them. Today I walked to the courtyard and quickly found Elena with Kat, Jer, Care, and Ty under the tree. Either Bonnie wasn't coming or she was late. Stefan would be about 5 minutes, it was a routine by now which was why we had it timed perfectly. As I approached them I could hear their conversation.

"God, Ty! Stop breathing down my neck!" Elena was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed rubbing her temples.

"I'm over here!" He pointed at himself to make it more of a point. He was a few feet away from her, definitely not breathing down her neck.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him. "Sorry Ty. Ugh I wish I wasn't pregnant anymore."

"That makes two of us."

He mumbled the response and at the same time my hand shot to hit him in the back of his head so did Kat and Care's. His muted 'ow' was what had us all roaring in laughter. I sat next to Elena and kissed her cheek and interlocking our fingers. I knew from the way Elena was sitting that her back was sore so I positioned myself behind her while she was talking girly stuff Kat so I could massage her back. I heard her moan and her head fell back into the crook of my neck halting their conversation. The girls laughed while Jer grimaced and looked at the grass he was picking at.

"Ok can you guys not do that in front of me? I mean I'm still scarred from last night walking in the dining room. By the way, if Jenna ever finds out the reason the table broke was because of Elena's need for your disgusting hot monkey sex she will kill you."

I laughed and so did everyone else, except Elena.

"You think you're scarred Jer? I had my little brother walk in while my husband and I were-"

"Please for the love of all that is holy Elena do not finish that sentence! I'm begging you. Leave a part of my mind uncorrupted."

This caused me to laugh harder as I grabbed Elena and sat her on my lap. Thank the stars I'm a football and basketball player and she still weighs almost nothing to me. "I think he's right baby. I think we've scarred little Jer enough for a week. Lets wait until next week when we start with the visual talks."

Everyone was on their backs laughing while Jer had jumped up and said he was going to the bathroom to hurl his guts before his food got here. Not even a minute later Stef walked up carrying the Mc. Donald's bags and drink carriers saying he didn't even want to know what we had talked about because he wanted to be able to eat his food. We ate with the normal banter between us and nothing more was said about Elena and I's sex lives.

We made it through the next few weeks with the same routine. It was now the first week of May and we had a doctors appointment. I would never say it out loud but I was beginning to feel glad that we were almost to the due date. There was only so much hormones I could handle. Against the doctors judgment we had tried everything to get the baby to come early. Spicy food, walking, exercising, hell we have done everything except sex. We were actually both busy now that graduation was coming and the due date was getting closer. It wasn't that we didn't want it because hell we wanted it bad but after school, work, and the occasional shopping that Jenna took Elena to do we just too damn tired at night.

"I bet you're getting a little uncomfortable huh Elena?"

She glared at the doctor. "A little? I'll show you-"

"Baby." I whispered in her ear and she stopped talking and just nodded her head. "Thank you for not cursing out the doctor. He's just doing his job." She nods again this time for me and I kiss her temple.

"Well the baby looked fine on the ultrasound. The heartbeat sounds good. Are there any questions?"

"What can induce labor?" Elena had blurted out the question before I could blink. "Don't you dare look at me with those judgey eyes Damon Salvatore you want me back to my normal non-bitchy self too."

I look at her to see her still sitting with her eyes closed and laying on the table. "I love you Elena and I don't care how much you bitch at me as long as you give me a healthy little girl."

"Well there are ways some foods or walking but if that doesn't work the most effective way would be...uh...the birds and the bees."

Sex. Wow now I could just picture how Elena would be. I mean she was horny enough before but now having the doc say this she might just up it by 1000. We both nod and then walk out of the office after setting our next appointment. The moment the elevator doors close she pounces on me. I'm ready for her so I put my hands on her waist and meet her loving, hungry, desperate, passionate kiss. I pull her way though and she looks me in the eyes.

"Damon. You heard the doctor."

I laugh. "Yes baby I did and as much as I love you and think you look sexy as hell pregnant carrying my child I will not fuck you in the elevator. Plus we both have work and yours is just in the gift shop on the first floor. So I will pick you up at 7, we will get dinner you know like a date, and then maybe if we are in the mood we can make hot passionate love in our bed. At home."

She sighs and leans next to me against the wall of the elevator. "You will be in the mood tonight Damon."

"I'm not a faucet Lena. You can't turn me on by turning a knob."

* * *

"Don't tell me she actually..."

I laugh at the look on Klaus's face. It was somewhere in between horror of whats to come for him and hilarity of what happened to me. "Oh she did. For a month and I'm talking nearly 24 hours every fucking day Lena tried and more often than I'd like to admit succeeded in seducing me."

He is outright laughing now. "She played you like a fiddle. That's my girl. She knows what she got and how to work it."

I throw my empty beer bottle at him and he dodges it but I end up laughing with him. I can't disagree with him. Elena knows she is sexy and she knows how to turn me on and get me so hard and ready for her better than anyone. Like that text message she sent me earlier about her waiting for me in my shirt. I had to go up to my girl and unwrap her like a Christmas present.

"Well it's been...interesting Klaus. I think I should be getting to Lena now."

He nods and stifles his laughs. "Mhmm might wanna take care of that tent first mate." He inclines his head toward my pants and kick him on the way to the backdoor but he takes it and follows me still trying very hard not to laugh. He's unsuccessful. We get inside and then we both stop when Elijah walks in the front door.

"Damon. Does this beautiful, crying, cursing, talkative, blonde belong to you?" He motions for the girl to come in and just like that the tent is gone because I know that for her to come here means I get no sex from my girl until later.

"Care. What the fuck is wrong? Whoever the hell made you cry I will rip his dick off and make him eat it." I step forward and grab her in my arms.

"I have...to talk...to...you and Lena."

I nod. "Shh. She's upstairs honey. What's it about?"

"Bonnie...baby...not yours."

I pull her back and she looks up at me. I don't have to ask the questions because she answers them for me.

"Jer and I sensed something was up with how fast she made the adoption go through and we got what we needed for a paternity test. Dr Fell did it for us and well once I got the results I had to come see you and Lena. I didn't know where you were but Jer told me." I'm nodding mechanically through her speech. What the hell was Bonnie playing at? Having Elena adopt a kid that isn't even mine, telling her it was and causing a shit load of problems that we didn't need. Bonnie had hell to pay that much was certain. "Damon. That's not all I found out though. After the results Dr Fell told me who your real parents are. It's all here Damon."

She holds out a manilla folder to me and I take it. The answers are all here and part of me isn't sure I want to know. I lead her upstairs and to the room I'm sharing with Elena and then shut the door behind us. I hear her tell Elena everything she told me downstairs and damn Elena looks pissed...more so than the time she hit me which I now know she never meant nor wanted to do. I set the folder on the bed and Caroline says she's already seen it all but we should read it together. She warns me that the answer to who my parents are will shock me and I head her warning. I open the folder and the first page is my real birth certificate with my real parents names on it.

No warning from Caroline could have prepared me for this. I sat there stunned next to Elena who was just as shocked as I was. Not only did I know who my parents were but it was only my father that was well known in Mystic Falls, I had never heard of my mother and... I had a brother who was only 2 months younger than me which had to mean he had a different mother.

"Tyler is my brother." I say the words and the tension in the room shifts from shock to disbelief. Only because the next paper said I wasn't the child's biological father..."I'm Bonnie's kids uncle."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep em coming!

This chapter will be from Caroline's POV. I thought this was important to do so that you will understand her relationship with Damon and Elena better. Besides Stefan and Katherine she has been like family to Damon their whole lives. But she's also like a sister to Elena as well and I hope to explain why in this chapter.

Vicki is not related to Matt in this story. Next chapter is Damon's POV and you will get to see how the story continues.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

No.

Not Damon.

Not Elena.

I had no clue what would happen when I showed Damon and Elena the truth but they had to know. There had never been any secrets between us. It broke me to see the hurt and anger on Damon's face when he saw the undeniable truth that the child wasn't his and that his father was Richard Lockwood. I knew that the one thing worse than being Giuseppe Salvatore's son was being in Richard Lockwood's shadow, no one wanted to be the mayors son...not even Tyler. It broke me even further to see the look on Elena's face, she was at a loss as to how to help him but she was also undeniably angry. She had a reason to be. Bonnie had played on her weaknesses and that was not something someone who you once called a good friend would do. I could try to talk them both down but I know it'd be useless. I could try to voice my opinion but it would again be useless. This was like the pebble that was thrown at a glass wall and all I could do was hope they wouldn't break. I saw the papers go flying and then I heard the yelling start.

"The son of a bitch! I hope he-" I knew he was talking about Tyler.

"Damon he is still your friend! Tyler is still your friend!" Elena's first attempt at calming him down. I knew it would fail, I'd seen it before.

"He lied to me Elena! He cheated on Caroline! Worst of all HE LIED TO YOU! Hell, he was even going to stand by and watch us raise HIS child!" True statement. I just hope Damon doesn't find out how long he was cheated on me, he had gotten a hell of a speech from me and right now Jer was packing my shit and moving me into my moms house.

"I get that Damon but think about this. Is-" Attempt two for Elena. Unfortunately she'd fail again.

"NO! I don't want to think about this Elena! I'm done with the fucking lies! Everyone has always been against us every damn step of the way!" Instead of having Elena spout off attempt number three I decide to speak up. This is false and he fucking knows it.

"I HAVEN'T!" I yell the two words after they start their yelling match. They both turn to look at me and for a fraction of a second their faces soften and the anger goes away. "I have always been fight for you in your corner. I have been there every step of the way for BOTH OF YOU! That is why I flew my ass out to Atlanta to tell you the truth. Through out everything you have always had me! Not to mention you always had Katherine and Stefan too who are just as furious as I am. I don't even care that Tyler cheated on me or that Bonnie was able to look me in the face and lie to me for MONTHS! What has me so incredibly pissed off, enough so that I wouldn't mind starting a war is the fact they hurt the both of you!"

I was cut off when their phones started ringing. I was able to read the name on Elena's and wasn't surprised when it showed Bonnie was calling. She answered it and even though she hasn't said a word I could picture Bonnie on the other end of the line begging for Elena to hear her out. That's how it always went and Elena always listened but I could tell by her face that something was different this time. I didn't have to wonder long who was going to be on the receiving end of Damon's wrath as I heard him cut the person who called him off. Well that and news travels fast in a small town like Mystic Falls.

"I don't want to fucking hear it. Especially from you, **brother**." He sneered the last word and I could practically see Tyler cringing in fear. Damon had a bad side and he had been known to give beat downs to more than a few guys who had hurt Elena and a couple that hurt him. Tyler knew that even if he was Damon's friend, if you could still call him that, he would not get off without facing that bad side. Luckily, I had never been on it and I never wanted to be.

I backed out of the room silently and closed the door just as silently. I shook my head back and forth as I leaned against the wall listening to their muted yelling. I knew for Bonnie forgiveness might be easier to gain if she was completely honest with them. Tyler would not have it so easy as he was on his second chance so to speak. The last time Tyler crossed them it was something he did to Jeremy and it had taken a while to earn their forgiveness that time and even after he did things were never the same. They still loved him yeah and they would fight for him but they weren't nearly as close.

"I'm sorry. I know this probably isn't a good time but would you like some coffee or perhaps something stronger?"

I look up and see the guy who drove me here. Elijah. Jeremy had told me that Damon was bringing Elena here to catch up with their old family friends. "Coffee would be great. Thank you Elijah."

He smiles a tight smile then turns to look at the closed bedroom door. "You're welcome Caroline. Will they be okay?"

I stand up and walk with him down the stairs. I haven't answered his question because I honestly don't know how to. He asks the question again once we are both leaning against the kitchen island drinking our coffee.

"Will they be okay?"

I shrug my shoulders sadly. "Was the U.S. okay after the Japs bombed pearl harbor? Not immediately but over time the U.S. got stronger and made it out okay. I think over time Damon and Elena will be okay, I hope." I tacked on the last two words as a silent prayer to the man upstairs begging him to let my best friends make it past this hurt.

"They made it through Damon's drunk mistake with Bonnie. I think they can make it through this paternity issue."

I shake my head stiffly. "I don't know. Damon's going to want nothing to do with anyone except Elena...well maybe Stefan, Katherine, and me and of course Kaylee. And well Elena is Elena. She will probably want to adopt the baby anyway just to give him a home and so Damon can have a relationship with his nephew."

He chuckles. "Sounds like Elena. Fighting for the greater good. Optimistic as hell."

"Yeah. I'm just afraid that with the state they are both in upstairs. These revelations...might just be like the iceberg that sank the Titanic. The torpedo that sank the U.S.S. Arizona. The pebble that shattered the glass wall. They've been wounded before and they've been through many tough situations together and yes they've overcome them...but this is different. They're broken up there. Shattered. I've only seen them broken like this one other time and it was a miracle they survived that time."

He looked at me sympathetically as we heard the screams from upstairs filter down.

"TYLER HOW COULD YOU **NOT **HAVE TOLD ME! DRUNK OR NOT YOUR DAD WOULDN'T JUST ADMIT TO GETTING A FUCKING PROSTITUTE PREGNANT AND HAVE IT BE FALSE!"

Pause, though by the tone of Damon's voice it won't be a long one. I took a deep breath as I saw Elijah's siblings enter the kitchen. All shooting curious/worried glances upstairs.

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU LIED TO ME JACKASS! YOU LIED TO ELENA AND YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON CAROLINE! **THAT **IS WHY I'M YELLING AT YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Another pause, this time I know it'll be a longer one. I finish my coffee and busy myself washing the cup. I ignore the protests from Elijah that he'd do that but I need to calm down and think about anything else other than what is happening upstairs even if only for just one second.

"So how long have you known Damon and Elena?" I barely look at the blonde who tries to make conversation.

"Damon since we were in diapers basically and Elena since she moved to Mystic Falls. Jenna lives down the street from my mom and Katherine's parents old house."

"Are they-"

"No." I cut her off knowing her next question. "They're not mad at each other, if that was the case you'd see her throwing Damon's shit down your staircase. Either that or they'd have angry sex and then talk it out. No this time Elena is mad at Bonnie for hurting Damon and Damon is mad at Tyler for hurting Elena. It's all messed up but in a way since I've been around them for a long time it makes sense to me."

She nods her head and then starts digging around the fridge. The other two guys introduce themselves as Klaus and Kol. They're all a very nice family and we make idle chit chat trying to tune out the yelling from upstairs. They tell me about Elena's childhood and about what happened at the club with the song and the PDA on the dance floor before their older brother Finn told them to take it elsewhere.

"Caroline!"

I set the chip bag down and turn to face Damon as he walks into the kitchen. "Damon." Shit. I can see it on his face, he knows. He knows how long Tyler was cheating on me and he knows I knew when I came here.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice softens and I relax my shoulders.

"I handled it. I'm not a china doll Dammy. I won't break so easily."

He nods once and then pulls me to his chest. "I just want to look out for you Care bear. You're like my little sister. B-T-W...I'm still going to make Tyler eat his dick for cheating on you for 3 years with the little redheaded, scheming, lying, little bitch."

I pull back from him and pour him a cup of coffee. "How's Lena?"

"She's standing her own. She still wants to adopt him, no shocker, we still have to talk about that. She's talking to Tyler now, I'm pretty sure she'll wash her hands of him just as I did. After the last time...there was a line drawn and he crossed it the moment he started lying."

"Jer said he was done with him too. After what Tyler did to him I really don't blame him."

He nods and drinks his coffee in silence. None of the Mikaelson's ask what Tyler did to Jeremy but even if they did I doubt Damon would tell them. It was still a sore spot for Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Jenna. All of them told Tyler they forgave him but none of them could forget it. I internally scoff at myself no one in that small hick town forgot what the Lockwood prince did to the Gilbert boy. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Elena's voice talking to the people in the kitchen. Damon has his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder and she's telling a story.

"Tyler was Jeremy's best friend, or so he thought. What happened was that during one of Bonnie and Jeremy's 'we're on a break' things he dated this girl Vickie. Vickie was into drugs and brought Jer down with her. I tried to reach him, Damon tried, everyone tried but it was useless. He was addicted and he wouldn't listen to any of us. One day we got a call from the police station because they had busted Jer for selling the pills and claimed he had a shit load of them on him. When we got down there and got the whole story we found out Tyler had called the cops on him and after months of fighting in a courtroom and lie detector test we had Tyler take we also found out he planted the pills on Jer. Why...get this over a damn girl! Jenna and Ric couldn't pay the bail money nor could they pay for a lawyer, Damon could though. I told him not to that we'd go with a public defender and that Jer could sit in there but he paid it all. He took money that we could have saved for Kaylee and used it to help Jer. After that things were always different with us and Tyler, that is why after finding out he's been lying to us...that he knew Bonnie's kid was his and not Damon's...forgiveness is not in the cards right now."

I was shocked at first that she told the story but then I realized that these people were probably like family to her. "Lena, Dammy, I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'll see you two later. Gotta go find a hotel." I give them both a hug and go to walk upstairs to get my bag when I feel a hand grab my upper arm.

"Caroline. You are more than welcome to stay here." I look up at Elijah and give him my friendly smile.

"And cock block Damon and Elena, I don't know."

Everyone laughs and I see Damon whisper something in Elena's ear and she slaps his chest. At least they are back to their normal slightly gag worthy lovey dovey banter. I have to admit I've missed the happy Damon and Elena. Brooding was getting so old with them.

"We have other rooms. Well one more room. I don't live here I'm just staying for a few more minutes so you can sleep in mine tonight. By the way..." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "it's no where near Damon and Elena's room."

I laugh and motion for him to show it to me. "Lead the way then Mr. Mikaelson."

He grimaces. "Mr. Mikaelson is my father please I beg of you, call me Elijah."

I nod and give in. He walks me up to the room and then tells me goodnight. I lay on his bed and stare at his ceiling. I shut of my phone minutes ago because Tyler kept calling. I don't want to talk to him right now. I just want a break from it all before I go back to Mystic Falls and have to face him in person. I hear the knock on the door and sit up.

"Hey care bear. We come bearing ice cream, hot chocolate, milk, and all the Transformers movies."

I smile what I hope is a happy smile when Damon and Elena walk in. Elena sits down to my left and spreads all the food out while Damon puts on the first Transformers movie. Damon comes and sits on my right and takes the rocky road from me leaving me with strawberry because I know Elena will want the cookie dough.

"You may be strong Care bear but you don't have to go through this alone. Lena and I can do the junk food, movie watching, break up binge with you. So lets take a 6 or 7 hour break and just be best friends like the old days. No drama just D, E, and C the-"

"The three musketeers." I cut him off and put my arm around his waist for a brief hug.

"Or the three stooges." I laugh as Elena says our other nickname and she wraps me in the best sisterly hug I could ever imagine. I grab my ice cream and lay back with her arm still around my shoulder.

The movie plays and we finish our ice cream. It felt like none of the bad stuff that ever hurt us existed. We laughed and cheered and even yelled in anger whenever someone we liked in the movies got hurt. It was the time out I was wishing for.

I don't know when we fell asleep but we did. I woke up when I felt the sun coming in the window. I looked around sleepily and then realized I was in Elijah's room in Atlanta. I felt an arm around my waist and when I looked down I saw the ring and turned my head to see Elena. I looked behind her and saw Damon with his arm around her and his face in her neck. I'm just glad they kept their clothes on. I wiggled out of Elena's arm and grabbed my phone off the nightstand.

I turn it on and delete the text messages from Tyler and don't bother to listen to the voice mails. I see a missed call from Stefan so I call him back and sneak out Elijah's window onto a small balcony. Fancy pants Stefan has to have the latest shit so I'm stuck listening to his ringback tone which is some guy rapping about who the hell knows what. What happened to the good old days when the phone just went ring ring? Who the hell decided to make it all fancy?

"_**Hello?"**_ He sounds groggy. I almost feel sorry for waking him up. Almost.

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

"_**Care. How are they?" **_He's awake now.

"They're cuddling. I think they'll be okay. Tyler is all but a memory to them and who the hell knows about Bonnie. Elena still wants to adopt the boy and usually what-"

"_**What Lena wants...Damon gives her. Looks like I'll have a nephew." **_He chuckles but I know he is smiling. **_"I just called last night to see how they were...and how you were. 3 years is a long time when you've been dating someone since you were 12."_**

"I'm fine Stef. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. They helped me and I think I knew something was wrong. I think Tyler and I were over a long time ago we just didn't want to admit it. We may have been dating since puberty but lets face it we are not you and Kat."

He laughs. _**"No you're not. I'll let you go Care. Call me when you get back home and tell them I love them alright."**_

"Will do Stef. Love ya bro."

"_**Love ya sis."**_

I walk back through the window and freeze when I see them staring at me. Damn I'm just like the kid who got caught stealing a bite of their dessert before they ate their dinner. Neither of them talk and after a short staring contest Elena's face cracks first.

"Please tell me that wasn't Tyler."

I laugh and shake my head. "No Lena. It was Stef. He said he loves you guys."

Damon laughs and falls back on the bed. "Of course he does. How could he not love family?"

"Sometimes you are hard to love."

He eyes Elena and then pulls her down on top of him tickling her. "Uh huh and you aren't kitten."

I just stand there smiling like a lunatic. This is what Stef, Kat, and I have been working so hard to get them back to.

"Something amusing Care bear? Perhaps you need tickling too."

I back away from Damon. "Oh no mister!" He leaps off the bed and starts running towards me. "Elena! Help!"

He grabs me around my waist and throws me on the bed. I playfully yell for Elena again but she shakes her head and joins him in tickling me until he over powers us both and we are both laughing along with him.

In this moment is when it hits me.

We'll be fine. We still have a long ass way to go but we are all strong enough to overcome the obstacles as long as we stick together.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep em coming!

This is the moment of the weekend you've all been waiting for. I hope I do it justice.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Saturday after breakfast I started putting my plan in motion. I dropped Care and Lena off at the mall and had Care swear to keep her occupied til I called. I thanked the Mikaelson's for letting us stay but then kindly told them that Elena and I needed time alone together. They protested but eventually figured out what I was hinting at and gave up. I had the room booked and everything was going perfectly.

Flowers. Check. Red roses were now set up around the room and white rose petals were sprinkled on the bed.

Food. Check. I had persuaded the manager of the hotel to let me cook a special meal for Elena. Granted I knew I only got him to agree by playing the pity card. Poor sap felt sorry for me when I explained I was trying to get my wife to forgive me after I cheated on her. It wasn't completely a lie...I just made it sound like Elena hadn't forgiven me when in reality she already had...a bit. I had the blanket laid on the floor with the food and root beer all set up.

Candles. Check. I had a few ready to light around the room to set the mood.

Sweaty palms and heart feeling like it'll burst out of my chest. Quadruple check. Damn it why the fuck am I so nervous? I've already done the hearts and flowers romantic thing with Elena and hell we both love it. Oh yes that's right! I'm nervous because she is now my ex-wife and mother of my child who just agreed to be my girlfriend again and I'm nervous as hell as to how she'll take this. I'm set up this date so we could be alone not so that I could get sex.

I went to the shower and stepped under the warm water and tried to relax. _Everything will be fine. She'll love the date and dinner and flowers. This is what you both need. _I repeated the phrases over and over as I washed my hair and then my body. _God this would feel so much better if it was Lena. _Damn it. I couldn't have kept just that one thought at bay could I? I turned off the hot water and flinched slightly as the cold water shot down on me. I glanced down and smirked. _Take that General. _I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist as I went to the closet to get my clothes. I heard my phone ringing as I was buttoning up the dark blue shirt and rolled my eyes as I saw who was calling.

"Caroline. Don't tell me you ran out of stores?"

"**Damon. Please tell me you're done. Elena is killing my vibe. The girl hates to shop and I'm running out of excuses."**

I laugh at the tone of her voice. Well that and the fact I know that my girl hates to shop. "I'm almost done. I would be able to get dressed faster if I didn't have to hold a phone."

"**And I'd have it easier if I was shopping with my niece. She just sits there while I hold up cute clothes. Elena talks back." **I distantly hear Lena yell something about how she hates the color green and Care yells back that she doesn't give a flying fuck because Elena has to buy something. **"Please Dammy. I am begging you here. There is only so much I can do."**

I laugh as I shut the hotel room door and head to the elevator. "I'm on my way Care. See you in 20."

The car ride is probably the most nerve wracking one I've had in...6 months. Fuck! It always come back to that night. _Change it. _I nod to my subconscious, maybe it's right...maybe I can change that. As expected they were waiting outside the mall and jumped in the car almost inhumanly fast. Care sighed in relief while Elena gave me a green stuffed turtle that had a build-a-bear tag and a birth certificate.

"What's this kitten?"

She smiles. "I made you a turtle, his name is Snuggles. Care made me buy something so I did this. Press the hand." She sounds excited but I can also pick up on a hint of nervousness in her voice. The last time she bought me anything like this was before Kaylee was born and she got me a stuffed teddy bear that still had his own special place on my dresser.

I glance in the rear view mirror and see Caroline smirk at me. I smile back at Elena and press the turtles hand. It's no surprise that the animal talks. It repeats 'I love you. I love you.' I press the chest next after Elena tells me to and I can feel the heart beat. It's kind of cute. I lean over and give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you kitten. I love you too."

We dropped Care off at the airport so she could go back home and then I headed towards the hotel. At first Elena had no idea where we were headed but it soon became apparent and she questioned me relentlessly as to why we weren't going to the Mikaelson's. I reminded her that this trip was so that we could reconnect and get close again, and as much fun as it's been hanging out with her old friends I wanted to be selfish for one night and have her to myself since we had to leave at 6am tomorrow. I parked the car outside the hotel and then grabbed her hand before she could get out.

"Lena. Can I ask one thing of you please?"

"Depends is it going to make me pissed off?"

I shake my head. "No. Just keep your eyes closed please. Until I say open them."

She nods and closes her eyes. I get out of the car and open her door, unbuckle her and take her hand and start to lead her inside. _She trusts me. _I smile to myself as we step inside the elevator and I push the button for the 5th floor. I put my arms around her waist, my back to her front and she sighs contentedly and leans her head against my shoulder. She still has her eyes closed when the elevator stops and I lead her out of it. We stop at the door and I unlock it and lead her inside. I don't tell her to open them yet because I want to light the candles first. Once I have it all ready I turn off the lights and pull her against me again just like we were in the elevator. I put my lips to her ear and whisper "Open your eyes kitten."

I watch her open them and gasp as she looks at the room. I watch her go over every single detail and I reluctantly let her walk away from me and run her fingers over the roses. She bends down on the blanket and lifts the lid over the food and laughs as she looks back at me. "You did all this? The pizza, the root beer-"

"I even got our movie. Bring it on, the first one because the sequels aren't as good." I hold up the movie and walk to the TV to put it in. I join her on the blanket and stop when I see the confusion in her eyes. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

"You re-created our first date. You made everything just the way it was when we picnicked in Jenna's living room with the root beer and movie. I mean the flowers and candles are a perfect but...I don't know why you did it."

I sigh and take her hand in mine. It still is just as much of a perfect fit as it was that first night, another one of the million signs that we were made for each other. "I did it because I love you Elena. I did it because I wanted tonight to be special. I did it because for one night I wanted to be selfish and spend the night with the woman I love more than anything...next to our daughter. I did it because I still want you to know that you still have my heart and soul and I want you to know I do and will remember every single moment I spend with you."

I look up at her when I stop talking and fuck I made her cry. I wipe the tears away and she leans into me. "Thank you Damon. I love it. I...I love you."

She kisses me once on the lips and then gives me the smile I first fell in love with nearly 4 years ago. I smile back and offer her a piece of the pineapple pepperoni pizza and she takes it and leans against my chest as the movie starts. We finish the pizza and the movie and we keep the conversation light and flirty. I give myself a mental high five as the first part of the date ends on a very good note and then move on to part two.

"Wait here love."

I get up and go to the small counter with the coffee machine, microwave, and mini fridge. I pull out the strawberries and the chocolate bars. I grab a bowl and break the chocolate in chunks and put it in the microwave to melt it. I wash the strawberries and set them aside in another bowl. Once the chocolate is done I walk back into the room and find Elena plugging her iPod into the docking station and putting on a song.

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life.  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time.  
Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends.  
A clock ticks til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.  
Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need, chasing relentlessly still fight and I don't know why.  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

I know she picked it for a reason and in this moment I realize I have no idea what tonight holds but I know we will be together in every way possible. We will reunite but it'll have to be her who makes the first move.

I set the strawberries and chocolate on the counter in the kitchen and walked the two steps that put me an arms length away from her. I could see her chest rising and falling like she was panting. I stood there still as stone as she came up to me and kissed me gently at first. A peck on the lips, then each of my cheeks, my eyes, my forehead, my nose, then my lips again. I barely heard the song still playing, the only thing I could think of and feel was Elena. I placed my hands on her hips and took one more step closer to her so that now our bodies were pressed right up against each other. She was running her tongue over my top lip ever so fucking slowly and I couldn't suppress the moan that came out of my mouth. She wasted no time in deepening the kiss and thrust her tongue into my mouth furiously. I moved one hand to the back of her neck and one around to the small of her back and tried to take control.

I almost laughed at the thought that I could have any control over what was happening. Elena and I never had control, neither dominated nor even tried to dominate the other. We were just lovers, equals in every way possible. She pulled back and our eyes met just like the first time they had on Jenna's porch, blue to brown, and I was lost. She slowly started to unbutton my shirt while her eyes never left mine. Once she was done with that simple task she began to kiss every inch of my chest as she pushes the shirt off my shoulders and down my arms.

"Elena."

I breathed her name out like it was the answer to all my prayers, and in some ways it was. Elena has always been the answer to all of my prayers well at least the ones that went unanswered. I pulled her gently back up to my level and crashed my lips onto hers. My hands slid up until I reached the him of her shirt and I glided it up over her gorgeous curves and over her head. Before she had time to drop her arms I threaded our fingers together and kept her arms above her head for a few seconds. I slowly ran my hands down her arms one at a time and then hooked her arms around my neck. I grabbed her legs and hooked them around my waist and walked her to the bed and gently laid her down. She unhooked her arms and legs and I sat back on my knees and looked at her.

"So beautiful."

I trace every inch of her exposed skin with my fingertips and felt her shudder beneath me in pleasure.

"Damon. Please."

I kiss her stomach and dip my tongue in her navel. I kiss my way up her body and take my time once I reach her chest. I massage them both and take each nipple in my mouth and tease them until they hard hard and pebbled. I moved on up to her smooth, soft, slender, beautiful neck and kissed every inch of it. I found her pulse point, which is also her sweet spot, and sucked and bit until I had left my mark. All the time she was digging her nails into my back and moaning and begging me not to stop. My hands ran down her body until I reached her jean shorts. I unbuttoned and unzipped them and slid them and her panties off and threw them carelessly on the floor.

"Elena. I need you baby."

She knew what I meant as she pressed her palms onto my chest and rolled us over. She straddled me now and ran her hands up and down my chest. She trailed sloppy wet kisses down my jaw and neck. She also marked my pulse point and I moaned her name so loud I swear people in the next room could have heard. I felt her lips on my chest and it was like a raging inferno but it felt like heaven. Each kiss and each swipe of her tongue on my chest made me feel more alive than I have in a while. She was bringing back a part of me that I thought had died a long time ago, but I was wrong...it had been with her. She had all of me and she always would.

"Elena. Please."

She ran her tongue across my stomach and from one hip to the other. I couldn't help the way my body reacted to her and the way my hips thrust up when she did that. She chuckled against my skin and placed her hands on my chest to hold me still. She slid them down and ever so damn slowly unzipped my jeans. I lifted my hips to help her take them off and chuckled when she chucked them behind her. I watched her as she crawled up and her gorgeous body covered mine. Our lips met once again and it was mind blowing. It was hungry, desperate, needy, and loving but it was also slow and gentle. Our hands roamed each others bodies. Her skin was softer than anything I've ever felt and ever would feel and her hair was just as soft. I ran my fingers through it and moaned as she did the same. I rolled us over again and settled myself between her legs.

"Damon. I need you baby."

I put my weight on my elbows as I leaned over her careful not to put all my weight on her. "I need you too baby. I missed you so much."

I push up on my palms and reach down to touch her. Fuck. She's so damn wet and so ready for me. I gently insert one finger inside her and we both moan simultaneously. I know it's only been 6 months but she's so damn tight around my finger I can't wait to be inside her, I could stay there for the rest of my life. I gasp as I feel her hand start to stroke me and then as if our minds, hearts, and bodies are synced together she positions me at her entrance at the moment I take my finger out of her warm, wet, beautiful center. I thrust into her slowly, reveling in how tight she feels around me and how fucking perfect we fit together.

"Oh Elena. My love. I've missed you too damn much baby."

I lay my forehead against hers and close my eyes. I breathe in deep and her smell intoxicates me. Jasmine and Elena, the most heavenly scent possible. I feel her hands on my cheeks and I open my eyes to see her staring at me with love, need, and desire in her eyes.

"Damon. I've missed you terribly too. Please. Love me."

I push my lips hard onto hers and start to move slowly. Our tongues dance with each other while we meet each other thrust for thrust. She doesn't have to ask me to love her, I've always loved her...only her. We've fucked hard, with love in our hearts.. We've had crazy, kinky, passionate sex, again with love in our hearts. Yet we haven't made love in a long time. This is different. This is more. It's pure and it's us. I roll us over and she starts to ride me just a little bit faster. She slides her hands down my arms and locks our fingers together.

"Elena...kitten...faster...please..."

I mumble the words against her neck and she obliges. She places her palms on my chest and uses it to steady herself so she can go faster. I watch as she rides me. Up, down, up down, circle, up, down, up, down. I see myself disappear inside her and let the growl come out of my throat. Mine. That is the only thought that courses through me now. I sit up and latch onto her breasts, her perky, gorgeous, breasts and bite and tug at her nipples...hard. She growls my name and arches her chest towards me and I smirk against her chest. That's my girl.

I flip us over and thrust faster and harder. I bite and suck all over her silky skin leaving faint marks on her breasts and stomach. No where that isn't hard to hide but places where she will remember me being there. I can feel our releases coming and I grab the headboard to steady myself.

"I love you Elena. So damn much kitten."

"I love you Damon. Fuck me, love me, take me please."

Our eyes never leave each other as I pound into her as hard and fast as I can. She digs her nails into my ass and it only turns me on more. The only sounds in the room are our moans which are deafening, my balls hitting her after each thrust, and the headboard hitting the wall. Her walls tighten around my cock as she comes gloriously and I follow seconds behind her. She milks me until I have nothing left and I collapse on her chest.

Our bodies are covered in a thin layer of sweat as I pull out of her and roll off of her. I take her in my arms and she finds her spot on my chest. I feel her heartbeat slow down as she comes down from her orgasm and I know she feels mine slow down as well. I stroke her back gently and then she props herself up on her elbow to look at me.

"I...That was...Wow."

I smirk at her and kiss her forehead. "I know kitten. Wow indeed."

I force myself off the bed and start to pull down the comforter and sheets. Unfortunately we do need sleep, or at least a break before we do that again. I crawl in the bed and she crawls in next to me. Her head rests in it's spot on my chest and her arm possessively around my waist. I hum to her and stroke her hair until she falls asleep in my arms. I put both my arms around her and pull her closer to me and kiss the top of her head and feel her purr against my chest.

"Sleep tight my love. I'll be here. Until death do us part."

For the first time in months I close my eyes and fall asleep knowing there is still hope that happy ever after exists. That this trip had not only brought us together but brought us one step closer to the point where hopefully one day I would be able to call her my wife again.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep em coming!

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I had the chapter written and then I wanted to go a whole new route with it (blame the pregnancy hormones) so I re-wrote the whole thing. I hope you aren't mad at me and YES I am writing the next chapter now and I have every intention of finishing this weekend. Unless I get so sick I can't write because morning sickness should have been called all the time sickness and IT SUCKS. Now on with the story...

Unfortunately their weekend has to end and they have to be sent back to reality. It sucks I know. This chapter like the last will be from **Damon's POV**. That's important to remember that. Damon will start to learn more about his birth mom and it will come from the last person he'd expect.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

I woke up happy to find Elena still next to me. Last night was...indescribable. I look down at my first and only love and stroke her cheek with my index finger. I lay there staring at the girl in my arms and so many thoughts hit me all at once.

Would she ever be able to fully forgive me? Yes we are heading forward but I'm not an idiot. We still have a long way to go and I know that what happened between us cannot be fixed this easily. We have a long road ahead of us. A bumpy one as well.

What exactly are we? Elena, to me, is not my ex-wife. She never was, well only on paper. She's always been my Elena in my heart and now here she is again in my arms. We've had a fun weekend and we're closer than we've been in months.

How am I going to leave and get on my plane tonight? I don't want to leave. Does she want me to leave? I hope she doesn't. I need to go though so I can take over for Dr. Jones when he signs over his veterinary practice to me when I graduate. I know one thing for sure It'll be hard as hell that's for damn sure.

I glance at the clock and see that it's 6am. Shit. We need to leave soon or else I'll miss my flight and damn I wanted to spend some time with Kaylee before I left. I gently start to shake Elena in hopes that she'll wake up. For all the effort I put in all I get is a mumble in response, not surprising she always slept like the dead. That is unless Kaylee is within 100 feet of her hearing, then she hears every cry or call for mommy and daddy. I sigh finally giving up on the gentle approach so I rip the covers off her and watch as she shoots up off the bed and gives me 'the stare'. Hmm surprisingly I've missed that.

"What the hell Damon?!"

I smile up at her. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Quit joking around. I slept fine though." She looks at the clock and lays back down next to me. "It's 6am Damon."

"Yes it is Lena. You get a gold star." She slaps me on the arm but cuddles into me more. _Progress. One step forward for Team Salvatore. _"We need to leave soon and go home. Maybe if we don't stop a lot I can spend some time with Kaylee before I get on the plane. You can sleep more in the car if you want."

"Mhmm." She mumbles against my chest. I look down and her eyes are closed now so I shake my head.

"And I suppose you want me to dress you as well?"

"Mhmm."

"And carry you to the car?"

"Mhmm."

"And put you on top of the car?"

"M...hmm."

"And fly you to the stars?"

"Oh...mhmm."

"By...setting you on the top of the car and driving off at 100mph."

"DAMON!" She jumps up and hits me on my chest over and over. "You ass."

I laugh as she continues to hit me and call me names. After 5 hits to the chest she stops and is overcome by her laughter. I've definitely missed joking with her. "I'm sorry kitten. I didn't mean it. I will dress you and carry you if you wish though."

"Maybe I'll let you carry me into the apartment when we get there."

The mood changes and we both kiss each other once more before we get up to get dressed. After months of not being with her everyday it's amazing how simple we move together still. We don't have to be looking at each other but we still move in sync. It's like our bodies are connected with each other on some higher level, like magnets almost. We pack up our things and clean up the room before we take each others hands and head downstairs. I lock our fingers together and Elena rests her head on my shoulder as we take the elevator down and walk to the check out desk. Once that is taken care of we put our bags in the backseat and get in the car. Like I expected Elena lays her seat back and is asleep before I even hit the highway.

The ride back is way easier because I don't need to stop as much when Elena was asleep. Sometimes I think she likes to stop just for the hell of it, I mean who has to go to the restroom at every fucking rest stop. Maybe it's a woman thing. I have my iPod plugged in and the music playing low enough so it doesn't wake her but loud enough that I can hear it. When the fifth song comes on I barely feel myself smile and look over at her remembering the first time I had played it for her. The first day we met. The first time she said she'd be my girlfriend. The first time I'd ever wanted more with a girl.

* * *

We had long since finished the pizza and the movie credits were now playing. We were sitting against her couch, her with her legs curled under her and me with my arm around her and my legs stretched out in front of me.

"So tell me Damon, what hidden talents do you possess?" I smiled at her flirty tone and wiggled my eye brows at her which caused her to blush. _Damn she's even more beautiful._

"Well Elena, my skills in the bedroom are out of this world." She laughs and mumbles something that sounds like 'of that I have no doubt.' I laugh along with her for a few seconds before giving her a serious answer. "I play the piano. And I'm an okay singer."

_Why did you tell her that Salvatore? No one knows about that, not even Stef and Kat. _I can't find an answer to give my subconscious other than she's different. That is completely true. Elena Gilbert is different than any girl I've ever met. She actually wants to get to know me not just The General. I still laughed in my head at the fact that she told off Andie Starr. That was one of the first things she told me that had me completely interested in her. She said she had walked into the pizza hut to pick up the pizza and heard Andie and her minion (her word not mine but yet it fits) Sara talking about me. Normally I'd find nothing wrong with that, on the outside at least, but Elena said she'd had enough. Said between the mystic falls rumor mill and then Andie she just blew up. She gave Andie a piece of her mind and said 'maybe he'd want something more than sex with you if you got to know him for more than his dick. Either that or get someone to tell you how to fix that horrible make up on your face so that maybe you might be a bit more attractive and not look like a common whore.'

"Will you play for me?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. It only took me one minute to make up my mind. "Come on. You can't tell anyone though. I have to keep up my bad boy image." I stand up and offer her my hand and she takes it. _Fuck. There's that electricity again. _

"I'm sure that it's. But your secret is safe with me."

I know that Ric has a piano in the family room because Jenna tried to learn play once but gave up when she couldn't even get the scales down right. A part of me know he kept it so I could play it since my dad never would let me get on for our house but I also knew that he'd never admit it. I sit her down on the bench beside me and start playing nervously. I have no clue what song I'm going to play but it seems my subconscious knows because I start playing the one song that has been playing throughout my head all night. It's been impossible to think about anything else, already I know Elena has changed something in me.

**It's the light that falls around the place she stands.  
It's the way you know she makes you a better man.  
Then you walk away like you do so well, and you ask yourself.  
And I ask myself.  
Would it be so hard to let yourself feel something?  
Would it be so strange to let yourself go?  
Would it be such a drag just to finally let somebody get inside your lonely life?**

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them and saw her looking at me out of the corner of my eyes. I didn't look at her. I was afraid to see what emotion was in her eyes. I knew there would be something because I could feel the shift in the room. Something was changing inside both of us whether we wanted it to or not. I kept singing to her. Meaning every single word.

**My lonely life gets cold, I wish I could wrap her up inside my soul.  
I wish I could call her up and tell her all the secrets that I keep.**

**But these words are said inside my head.**

I finally meet her eyes after the next chorus and sing the rest of the song that I can manage.

**I don't wanna be here.  
I don't wanna let her go.  
How did she get in here?  
Then she whispers, she whispers,  
Would it be so hard?**

As I finish the song I can see it there in her eyes. She cares, or maybe she wants to care. Do I care about her and can I admit it? _Yes. _My subconscious answers for me again and I find myself agreeing. I do. I care about Elena Gilbert and that thought scares me. I've never cared before, not for any of the girls I've slept with but I care about her. I notice that I've stopped playing and we are just sitting here looking at each other. Neither of us realize we are learning towards each other until our lips touch. _Her lips feel so soft. So right. _Then she's gone. She's pacing around the room running her hands through her hair.

"Elena. I-"

"I shouldn't have done that Damon."

I turn around and stand up in front of her to stop her pacing. "Why not?"

She sighs before she answers me. "Because...after Matt...I don't think I could be in another relationship."

I take in her words and think about how to answer her very carefully. "I'm not him. I'm not him Elena. I...care about you. I want to let you in. I've never wanted to let anyone else in, never wanted a relationship before but with you I can see myself trying."

Blue and brown, our eyes lock once more. "I want to let you in too Damon. I want to try too. I'm scared though. I've already been broken once."

I bring my hand up to her cheek and tuck a string of her hair behind her ear and rub my thumb over her cheek. "Then we can take it slow. I'm scared too. Hell at least you've done this before I haven't. I don't want to ever hurt you Elena. I only want to make you happy." I take a deep breath and ask the one question I've never asked anyone before but it feels so right asking her. "Will you be my girlfriend Elena?"

I can't help but wonder if I ever propose to her if it will take this long for her to answer. She hasn't moved. She seems to be searching my eyes for something, hesitation maybe, I'm not sure. Finally after what feels like forever she says "Yes."

Before she has a chance to say anything else I bring her lips back to mine and pick up where we left off on the piano bench.

* * *

"What are you thinking about Damon?"

"Oh you're awake baby." I look to the passenger seat and see her eating a bag of sour cream and onion chips and drinking a Gatorade. How long has she been awake?

"Have been for a while. I didn't want to break you out of your daydream but when you ran that red light back there I figured it was time babe. What were you thinking about?"

Shit! I ran a red light? I look around shocked that we are already only about 30 minutes from Mystic Falls. How long was I daydreaming as she pointed out. "The first night we met. You also agreed to be my girlfriend."

"You sang to me."

"Yes I did. And by the way seeing you with Rebekah made it hard to believe that she was the one who Matt cheated on you with." I raise my eyebrow at her as I slow down and actually stop at the red lights now.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess that's because she's my best friend and I couldn't stay mad at her. That and karma came back to bite her in the ass because he cheated on her too."

I laugh at that. I know I shouldn't but the way her voice sounded saying that last sentence was just hilarious. "Karma."

"Yes karma. That ugly beast that seems to rear its head and bite people in the ass."

I fight the urge to be childish and stick my tongue out at her. "I am aware of what karma is. No need to get smart about it."

"You like my smart mouth or spunk as you first called it."

I nod. "That I do."

"OH!" She yells it so loud I almost swerve the car into the wrong lane. "You also got a text from Kat. She said there was a storm last night and so your classes are canceled tomorrow and Jenna and I decided to postpone your flight to tomorrow at 5 so you could spend more time with Kaylee."

Stunned. That's the word. For a moment in time I am stunned. More progress for team Salvatore...I hope so. "I can stay longer?"

She gives me this 'duh' look. "Of course you can. What did you think that I'd want you to leave?"

I open and close my mouth a few times. "I...I didn't..." I stop talking when she takes my hand and squeezes it with both of hers.

"Of course I want you to stay Damon. I never wanted you to leave the first time. I know you have to thought because they have one of the best vet programs and you got a scholarship but yes I'd love for you to stay and spend more time with Kaylee. And me."

I pull into our parking space and press my lips to hers. It's a quick and soft kiss but full of such promise. "I'd love to stay Elena. Come on. I'll carry you upstairs. We can get our stuff later."

She giggles but nods her head. I walk around the car and pull her into my arms. Her arms wrap around my neck and I'm carrying her bridal style into the lobby. My mind momentarily goes back to the first time I did this when we first got the apartment when Kaylee was a year and a half. Stef and Kat were right behind us carrying Kaylee so I could carry Elena. I smile down at Elena and she gives me the same smile. The one that tells me we are both remembering the same thing. I'm brought out of the bubble Elena had me in when I see the man standing against the wall across from our door. Elena goes to get out of my arms and I let her only so she can stand behind me. I still don't trust this fucker.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you Damon."

I laugh. "You've had years to talk Guiseppe. In fact the last time we did talk you tried to convince me to turn my back on Elena and Kaylee who wasn't even born yet. What makes you think I'd have anything to say to you?"

He looks down at the floor and for once I feel something for the old man. Yet it disappears as quickly as it came. "You're right Damon. You shouldn't have anything left to say to me you said it all that day. I was hoping you would listen to what I have to tell you actually."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm more like you than you think. Especially now that you found out Tyler is your brother."

My mouth drops open but I quickly close it and mask my emotions. How the hell did he know? I feel Elena stiffen behind me and I hand her the key so she can open the door.

"Caroline told me. She told me everything because I've been waiting here since Stefan called me when she told him."

I should have known. I knew Care had told Stef and I knew Stef would probably call his dad. That still doesn't explain why he's here.

"I know what you're thinking Damon. I'm here to tell you about your mother. Liza was amazing and smart and beautiful and Richard was the worst thing for her. They were high school sweethearts just like Abigail and myself. Liza was in love with him but Richard turned his back on her when she needed him the most."

"My moms name is Liza?" I interrupt him and he looks to my eyes.

"Yes."

"You knew her?"

Some emotion comes across his face but it disappears quickly. Almost as if he's masking it. "Yes."

"How?"

He sighs and pulls out his wallet. What could be in his wallet? He hands me a picture and I take it from him cautiously. We are still in the hallway and I can feel Elena looking over my shoulder at the picture. It's a black and white wallet sized picture of a woman and a baby in a hospital. There isn't anything written on the back but I assume the woman is this Liza but who is the baby?

"I have a brother? Besides Tyler?"

He shakes his head. "No. Liza...passed away." His expression goes sad and he squeezes his eyes shut like he wants to cry almost.

"You loved her?"

"Yes but not like I love Abigail."

I try to make sense of everything in my head. I arrange the facts I know. He told me he's more like me than he thinks. He talked about this Liza woman like he was close to her. He seemed upset by the fact that she died.

"You're almost there Damon. Would you like me to tell you about Liza?"

I nod. "Who was she...to you?"

He takes a deep breath and then answers me. "Liza, your mother, was my sister."

I step back and Elena guides me to sit on the couch inside the apartment. I vaguely register that she invited Guiseppe to sit too. She's too polite for her own good although given the information he just gave me I need to talk to him some more. Liza was his sister. That would make him my uncle. Whoa Stef is my cousin.

_I'm more like you than you think._

Those words keep going through my head over and over. There is something there.

_Richard turned his back on her when she needed him the most._

Not surprising. I couldn't see Tyler ever sticking around if he fathered a child.

That's when it clicks. Tyler did father a child. He's my biological brother and Care showed me the DNA test said I was only related to Bonnie's baby as an uncle.

"You adopted me?" I finally say the words and Guiseppe looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes. Your mother had it set up before you were born. She wanted you to have two parents who loved you and who could provide for you. She loved you Damon, more than anything in this world. I know that for sure. She couldn't provide a good home for you though she was barely holding down her part time job and Richard made her reputation shit so she couldn't get any other job. Does that story sound familiar?"

I nod. "Bonnie."

"Yes. Can we have that talk now?"

I take a deep breath and sit up straighter on the couch and pull Elena down next to me. I want her here. I want her to know everything. Guiseppe moves to the chair across the coffee table from us. It takes a few moments but I finally find my voice and answer him.

"Yes. I would like to have that talk now."


End file.
